80 Day challenge
by UNCPanda
Summary: A one shot a day for 80 days. Sakura pairings with Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, Minato, Asuma, Shi, Darui, A, Ao, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Itachi, Ibiki, Choji, Genma, Raido, Izumo, Kotestsu, Madara, Nagato (pein), Hashirama, Tobimara, Sakumo,Kankuro, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kabuto, Hayate, kimimaro, Zetsu, Iruka, Hiashi, Zabuza, Lee, Sai, Haku, yagura, jiraiya, omoi & more
1. Naruto

Prompt: create a story using the words photo album, fourteen, dust, and mantle

Pairing: NarutoXSakura

Sakura flipped through the pages of one of the many photo albums spread out on the living room floor. Each album contained pictures from a certain time in her life; her childhood, her birthdays, her chunnin years, her jounnin years, pictures of gennin team she had taught, the festivals over the years, her wedding, friend's weddings, her children's lives, and their children's lives, and pictures of her and her husband. These albums showed her entire life, everything she had fought for and defended.

She looked up to the picture displayed on the mantle, of her and Naruto on their wedding day. She smiled they had been married fifty five years before he had died. He had become Hokage, a father to four boys, and a grandfather to eight grandchildren and counting and he had loved every minute of it. He had died peacefully in his sleep, leaving the village in Konohamaru's capable hands. Here she was ten years later an old woman of eighty-seven years, the last living member of the rookie nine and Konoha eleven. She was considered a village elder now though she had long removed herself from the village workings. She was just an old woman now, living in her oldest son's (Minato) home.

Cracking her back as she stood Sakura picked up the albums one by one and returned them to their respective shelf in the living room, knocking down the one album she always made sure to keep in the back.

It flopped open on the floor to page fourteen, and for a moment Sakura's heart stopped. There were two pictures on that page; the top picture was of the Konoha twelve right after the chunnin exams at age thirteen, and the bottom was the photograph of her gennin team. There was Kakashi, Naruto and . . . Sasuke staring up at her. Removing both pictures from their protective holds she held them to her heart and laid down on the couch, her kimono rising slightly as she closed her eyes.

She fell asleep to a young Naruto yelling dattebyo, a young Sasuke muttering annoying under his breath and Kakashi making excuses about a black cat. When she opened her eyes again she was no longer in her son's living room, she was on the bridge where her team had always met and they were there waiting for her. Naruto, looking as he had when they were young, rushed forward and scooped her up and she wrapped her arms tightly around him in return. Over his shoulder she saw the rest of her friends, Ino was young and beautiful again not the old woman she had died as. Kakashi was there right next to Kurenai, Asuma and Gai. Choji and Shikamaru stood together, just like Shino, Kiba and Hinata were. Lee was doing pushups in between Neji and Tenten. Sai had come up right behind Naruto and Sasuke was right next to him.

Naruto slowly set her down and pulled her close and whispered "Welcome home." And she was home. A home where she was with those she loved and was no longer alone.


	2. Shikamaru

Prompt: A place to escape to

Pairing: ShikamaruXSakura

Sakura Haruno had become a very sought after person after the war; by the Hokage, by her teammates, by the hospital staff, by aspiring medics, even by other hidden villages. Time alone had become a rarity and though Sakura usually didn't mind, sometimes she had to find a place to hide. Now this was a more difficult task than it sounded. Naruto was unusually good at hide and find Sakura and when he was unable to find her Sai had a habit of simply stumbling across her. It was infuriating. Even her home which was supposed to be a safe haven was almost always invaded by an injured shinobi or one of her friends.

However there was one place in Konoha where no one ever found her. A grassy field surrounded by trees and deer, where the skies were clear. She had found it by accident while babysitting Kurenai's son Asumaru. At five years old Asumaru was hell on heels and a regular escape artist. After a particular daring escape from Sakura's home she had allowed him to run, following at a short distance all the way to that particular field. She had caught him there and they had spent the rest of the day running and playing hide and go seek.

She had made no plans to return, but after one particularly grueling hospital shift her feet had carried her there and she had simply returned time after time. This was one of those times. When she had no energy left to deal with Naruto and Sai's fights, or Kakshi's excuses, or Ino's shopping addiction.

Her feet carried her there and once within the safety of the meadow she shed her white lab coat and lay down on the grass relishing the peace and quiet. That is until a shadow blocked the sun. Opening one eye she locked eyes with Shikamaru Nara. She then closed the eye and went on to ignore him. That is until he laid down resting his head on her stomach.

She sat up abruptly and Shikamaru's head fell to her lap, not that he seemed to care. Staring down at the Nara, Sakura found that the tables had turned. "What are you doing Shikamaru?"

He didn't even bother opening his eyes to look at her, "Same as you I figure."

"And what is that?" Sakura ground out through flinched teeth, her annoyance with the lazy genius rising.

"Hiding, relaxing, escaping life; take your pick."

"And you can't do that somewhere else?"

Shikamaru laughed "I've been coming here a lot longer than you Kura."

Sakura winced at the childhood nickname Shikamaru had given her at the academy, one she had refused to let him use once she had become infatuated with Sasuke. It had been once the war was over when she had found Shikamaru mourning for his father that he used the nickname. In an effort to be nice she hadn't stopped him, but he hadn't let it go. Much to her displeasure the nickname had stuck, to a point where that was all Asumaru knew her by. "And how long is that?"

"The womb."

Sakura hissed "Don't mess with me Shikamaru Nara, how long have you known about this place?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes, locking gazes with her he sat up "The womb. My family owns these lands; it's where we raise the deer. I haven't been here since my dad died, but something called me out here today and I came. How did you find this place? Genjutsu covers it, keeps people from trudging around and messing with the deer."

"Asumaru. He escaped while I was babysitting and I followed him here."

Shikamaru smiled "I used to let Asuma bring Kurenai here; I guess she brought him here. Once you know about it you can get by the genjutsu."

Shikamaru lay back down, his head going back to her lap. Sakura didn't even try to fight him. "I used to come here with my dad . . . a lot. We'd train and on nice days my mom would join us and we'd have a picnic when we were done. She's moved on a good deal but she won't even look in the direction of the forest if she can help it. Too many memories I suppose."

Sakura repressed a sigh. Shikamaru had changed a good deal since his father's death. He had risen to Jounin and taken over as head of his clan. If he had barely smiled before the war, he never smiled now, and his eyes were those of an old man than of one in his twenties. "Do you want me to leave?" her voice was quiet, and she closed her eyes waiting for a yes.

Instead she was tackled to the ground, Shikamaru's arms wrapped around her as he buried his face in her neck. "Silly, silly Kura, you're not going anywhere." She turned her head to look him in the eyes and he smiled a soft smile that she had only seen when he looked at Asumaru. His eyes were lighter expressing everything he needed to tell; love, want, respect and need. Need for someone to understand him, respect for what she did, a want for happiness and a love he had for her. How long that love had been there she didn't know but she intended to find out.

AN: This was supposed to be fun and flirty, in the end it ended up being a tribute to Shikaku in a way. I have the next prompt, but who would y'all like to see Sakura with next?


	3. Neji

Prompt: Write something focusing on a stuffed animal

Pairing: NejiXSakura

Sakura picked up the plush bird off the bed. It was well worn from years of hugs, but still soft. Cuddling it to her chest she laid down on the bed making sure to prop her swollen ankles up. Her pregnant belly added extra weight, and in her ninth month of pregnancy two weeks away from her due date comfortable was not a word she used.

The baby was constantly on her bladder and sometimes liked to use it as a trampoline. He was always moving during the night, so her sleep was non-existent. Though it wasn't completely fair to put all the blame on the baby, she would have been up anyway. Neji had been gone for two months on an Anbu mission. Even as head of the Hyuuga clan it had been impossible to get out of it. It was a dangerous mission, and though Tsunade had tried to keep the details from her. Sakura had snuck the file before being forced into maternity leave and it had kept her up at night.

The little plush bird was the only thing that allowed her any sleep. It had been a gift from Neji when they had first started dating and her birthday had come around two weeks in. Neji, though a very skilled shinobi and a certified genius was no expert on gifts, especially for girls. So her birthday had come around and he had presented her with a pleasantly wrapped box and she had opened it to find the small blue plush bird inside. She had put on a smile and put it on display on her shelf.

Then he had been sent on a particularly long mission and she had found herself sleeping with the bird every night. When Neji had come back he had found it on her bed and asked her why, she had simply smiled and said it had made her feel as though he was right next to her. The bird stayed with them, in the months that followed Sakura had brought the bird on a few dates here and there, forcing Neji to take a picture with her and the bird. In fact she had albums filled with pictures of her Neji and the bird, and on the wall were a few special pictures with the bird; Neji proposing, their wedding day, Neji being presented as clan head . . . that one had been difficult.

The bird held a good deal of meaning and love and she had been debating for months on whether or not to give the bird to the baby when it was time. With that question in her head she drifted off to sleep. She awoke what seemed like moments later when the door to the bedroom slid open. Turning to see who it was, tears streamed down her face as and exhausted Neji smiled at her. Trying to sit up she reached up to grab air and Neji laughed as he walked over to her and helped her up, and kissed her.

The bird fell to her lap as Sakura pulled him on to the bed. She had her tweet tweet husband home and with any luck she'd have her tweet baby boy home very soon.

AN: A happy Neji story, I had to stop myself from screaming when I read the latest chapter since I was at work, on my lunch break of course ;) So my next question is, who do y'all want next?


	4. Shi

Prompt: A pregnant Sakura and her mood swings

Pairing: ShiXSakura

This made three times . . . this week and in all honesty Shi had no idea how to stop it. Yelling didn't work, pleading didn't work, bribing didn't work and it was getting damn frustrating. And here she was again, sitting in front of his desk glaring at him like only his five foot three, pink haired wife could. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself down; stress was bad. In fact that was why they were in this situation. Sakura no matter how much she loved her job couldn't work because it was just too stressful and stress was bad; for her and the baby.

"Now Sakura," she growled "you know that it's bad for you to be working right.."

"I'm a damn medic I know what I can and can't do, and I CAN work!"

Shi stared at his wife. At eight and a half months pregnant Sakura was HUGE. She couldn't even sit down at a table when they went out to eat any more. Not to mention she was in the bathroom every five minutes, and from the way she was crossing her legs he'd guess that one of those trips was due. Then there was the fact that he was rubbing her feat every night because they hurt so much. How in the world did she think she was capable of working?

She was fidgeting now, Shi sighed. "Go use the bathroom."

"I don't . . ."

Shi pointed at the door to his private restroom and she dropped her sentence. Making an effort to stand up Sakura fidgeted some more, and after three more attempts Shi finally got up to help, much to Sakura's displeasure. Her pride wounded Sakura waddled to the bathroom and Shi sank back down in the chair behind his desk.

He loved his wife, he really did, and he was ecstatic at the idea of becoming a father, but as hospital administrator he had STACKS of paperwork to get through, patients to tend to and he had to report into the Raikage, who he absolutely refused to let within ten feet of Sakura due to the fact that they had a habit of fighting and tearing down walls when they were near each other. Which was also stressful. As a father he had things to buy and a nursery to prepare.

Water was running now, signaling that Sakura was done, the door opened moments later and his wife, now a sniffling mess, came out. Shi repressed a groan, he hated mood swings.

"I'm so sorry . . . I, I just feel so useless."

Shi's heart clenched as he got out of his seat and hugged his wife. "You're not useless, you're pregnant. Right now your job is to make sure the baby is well taken care of and you can't do that in a stressful environment. And sweetheart, this place is stressful." Sakura buried her face in his neck and nodded. "God now how about you head home and take a nice long nap."

Sakura went frigid in his arms, and glared at him "Are you suggesting that I can't even go home and make dinner?" she had pulled away and her hands had gone to her hips. The mood swings had struck again, and now her foot was tapping.

Shi chose the smart route and said nothing. Sakura threw her hands up in the air and let out a sigh of exasperation before leaving the office in a huff. Biting his thumb Shi went through the hand signs and slammed it on his desk. A moment later a cat appeared in a puff of smoke. "Follow my wife home please, and alert me if she takes any detours."

The cat looked up and gave Shi a smile that said he had just eaten the canary and said two words "Mood swings?"

AN: This is dedicated to Anabella Colt, who begged me for this pairing to be next. So speak up about who y'all would like to see next! Also if you'd like to see more of this couple check out my story Cloud on the Horizon!


	5. Itachi

When Itachi Uchiha, the heart throb of Konoha, asked her out on a date Sakura laughed, and then walked away. She had told her boys the next day; Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai had all gone rigid and Sasuke had demanded that she tell them exactly what had happened. This caused Sakura to pause for two reasons; one, the killing intent flowing off her boys was suffocating her and two they didn't find it funny at all. From that day on Itachi Uchiha didn't get within a foot of her without one of her boys suddenly appearing out of nowhere. This was the first hint that perhaps, just maybe Itachi was serious in his pursuit of her. She never acknowledged this little revelation . . . at least not out loud.

The second hint came during a particularly grueling mission, on which she had been taken hostage on. She had been tortured, but she didn't talk; no, the only sounds she made were cries of pain when she was cut or beaten. She didn't even try to keep track of the days, but after what felt like weeks an explosion down the hall stopped the latest torture session. With hazy eyes she watched as a figure entered the room with such confidence, grace and swiftness that it could only be described as a blur of ego.

She felt more than saw her captor's death as blood splattered on her face. Her restraints were loosened and she fell into strong arms. Those arms lifted her bridal style and she somehow found enough coherency to wrap her arms around her rescuer's neck. She then proceeded to blacked out.

The third hint came when she awoke sometime later in a bed near a fire. Shifting in the bed she groaned in pain, which was felt in every part of her body. Opening her eyes she looked around. She was in a cabin, there was a roaring fire, a small kitchenette, a small table with two chairs, and the Uchiha crest was proudly displayed on the wall. Her first thought was Sasuke, but as the memory of her rescue came forward she knew it wasn't the hair had been too long and the person had been wearing an Anbu uniform . . . but no mask; something that was frowned upon big time. Shifting in the bed in an attempt to sit up an arm snaked around her back and assisted her. Turning to stare at her rescuer she found the eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

He said nothing simply offering her a glass of water, which she took, and drank slowly. When she was done he took the cup and went to fetch more. He returned and this time sat on the bed and watched as she took inventory of all her injuries using her chakra. Sakura noted that he had bandaged them all and with a blush noted that he had changed her out of the bloody torn clothes and into a soft and gentle yukata.

In all honesty Sakura was confused. It made no sense as to why they would send Itachi. Her entire team had achieved Anbu status as well as most of the Konoha twelve. Itachi had retired from Anbu three years earlier taking up a place on the Uchiha police force. So why had they sent him? Drained of what energy she had obtained she fell back onto the pillow and fell back asleep.

The fourth hint came upon their return to Konoha, where she was met by her bruised and battered team and the Hokage, while Itachi was met by his very angry father and furious looking clan elders. Sakura didn't stick around for the conversation as she was lifted off of Itachi's back by Kakashi and was taken to the hospital. It was there that Sai let slip the details of her rescue. Apparently her team had been found unconscious by team Gai. They had been taken back to Konoha and while it was assumed that she had been taken the village elders had refused to let Tsunade take action without certainty. Itachi for some unknown reason had then taken it upon himself to get her back, and had left the village in the dead of night.

Over the next few days Sakura mulled this over in her head as her teammates camped out in her hospital and friends stopped by constantly. It was near the end of her stay the she suddenly found herself alone, for the first time in days. Sasuke was carted off by his mother, Jiraiya had shown up with a preview of his new book and lured Kakashi away, Hiashi Hyuuga had finally agreed to have dinner with Naruto and talk about Naruto being allowed to date Hinata . . . officially anyway, and Sai . . . well Sai had simply disappeared.

Then she was suddenly not alone as Itachi Uchiha appeared in her hospital room, dressed in the Uchiha police uniform, which Sakura had to admit looked good on him. She greeted him as he took the chair at her bedside. He responded with his usual nod and she studied him. Perhaps it was a moment of insanity, or perhaps it was the medication but Sakura couldn't stop the question from slipping past her lips "Why did you come after me?"

Itachi kept his poker face and took a moment to think about his answer before responding. "I thought I had made my feelings clear that afternoon you laughed in my face."

Sakura blushed, and was grateful for the darkness that hopefully hid it. Understanding hit her in that moment. He truly did care for her. Was it love? It was probably too early to tell. But he had rescued her when she had been in distress and like so many damsels before her she pulled her rescuer in and kissed him.

Itachi had been praised as a genius long before he entered the academy. He had always been excellent at whatever he put his mind to and was a master at tactical plans. He was also known for not letting his emotions get to him, but when Sakura Haruno had been kidnapped that had flown out the window. He had harbored feelings for the girl since being teamed with her on an Anbu mission several years previous when he had watched her end a man's life with a flick. He considered her his and when he had heard that she had been captured something inside him flared and without thinking it over he had donned his anbu uniform and left the village. He had gone for the obvious attack, they'd been no match for him and the only reason they had ever gotten the jump on his younger brother's team was because they had been drained of chakra and been traveling on empty for three days. When he had gotten to the room and seen Sakura sitting there tied up he had removed his mask. He wanted them to see his face as he killed them, to make sure that they knew that no one touched what was his. And Sakura was his.

AN: Whew that was a long one, it kind of wrote itself and I like how it turned out. I chose Itachi because there had been a few requests for him. So y'all speak up and we'll see who's next


	6. Kiba

Prompt: Thunderstorm

Pairing: KibaXSakura

Sakura stared at the mess in front of, and blamed Kiba for all of it . . . even if he was away on a mission and had been for the past week. They were their father's sons through and through and her currently destroyed house proved that. Staring at her own litter of five year quadruplet boys Sakura did her best to beat down her temper, but it was becoming increasingly harder. Standing next to each boy was their very own puppy.

Still Sakura didn't trust herself to speak as she simply turned and walked away. Barricading herself in her room Sakura collapsed on the bed, right next to a rather large black shaggy dog. "Regretting the decision to have more?"

"This is all your fault." Sakura muttered turning to stare at the large black dog that she held responsible for her situation. He had become her constant companion eight years ago when she and Kiba had found him on a mission. He had very obviously been from a ninkin litter, but had been abandoned by his mother; most likely he had been the runt, though you couldn't tell that by looking at him. The mission had lasted six months and they had found him two weeks into it, pretending to be a married couple while digging up information on an underground illegal weapons trading ring. Kiba had absolutely refused to leave him alone and so they had started the task of raising the puppy. In all honesty it had felt like she had been caring for a baby getting up all hours of the night and morning to feed him, all though she had to admit Kiba had been up right there beside her and Akamaru had done his best to watch over the pup when they had had to leave the house for scouting.

Upon returning to Konoha the puppy had just started talking and Sakura, who had grown attached, had taken the dog in as her own. At the time she didn't realize what a commitment that was. Kiba and Akamaru started coming over at least three times a week and before she knew it she and Murphy, had started training with Kiba and Akamaru, becoming an in sync team. Eventually it evolved into dating and then he had proposed which had led to her meeting his mother.

That had been fun . . . His mother had put her through the ringer and Sakura had fired back every single time proving herself more than worthy of Kiba. That had preceded their wedding. A year later Kiba was named head of the clan and she stood proudly beside him as head of the hospital. A month later she had found out she had conceived. The biggest surprise however came when Tsunade told her she was having two sets of what turned out to be identical twins, all of which were boys. She had banished Kiba to the couch as she was put on bed rest at five months while Tsume had tried her best to console her daughter in law.

Here she was five years later her boys entering the academy, all with a puppy of their own, causing more mischief than their father had. She had been to three teacher meetings within the span of this month alone. On top of all that she was pregnant, luckily it was only one this time. Murphy sidled up to her and nuzzled her hand "You love those pups and you know it."

Sakura sighed as a clap of thunder sounded through the room. The storm that had been predicted a week ago was finally hitting. A rapid series of knocks sounded on her door and she turned to Murphy. He took the hint, jumping off the bed to answer that door, pressing down the handle with his paw. Four blurs streamed in running straight for their mother. Sakura smiled as each one jumped on the bed trying to get a piece of her. The puppies were being held back by Murphy who was lying on top of them. Each one was wiggling trying to get their boy. They were brothers as well, German Shepards.

Pulling each one to her, she couldn't get them close enough, she blamed her big belly. All of a sudden it all came back, how much she loved being a mother. Another clash of thunder sounded and they burrowed closer as the puppies wined. Sakura smiled at Murphy and he let the puppies go, allowing each one to jump on the bed and climb into their boy's lap. Katsu, Kenji, Kyo, and Kenta they were her boys.

Lightning flashed and thunder pounded and the lights went out, and a figure appeared in the door way. She had heard the door open and the rain sprinkle in as the boys had run to her, and she smiled at the figure. He grinned back his canines flashing "Don't tell me you're having a family hug without me."

The boys heads turned towards their father and simultaneously yelled "Dad!" before jumping off the bed and running to their father, puppies on their heels. Akamaru appeared behind Kiba dry and slipped past him to jump on the bed, Murphy right behind him while the boys tackled Kiba. Kiba pried them off giving each one a hug before stripping his clothes as he walked to the bed until he was just in his boxers. Sakura scooted to the other side of the bed flipping back the covers as Kiba climbed in and kissed her. He gave a cheeky grin as he pressed cold toes on to her warm leg causing Sakura to yelp. The boys took this as a sign to jump back on the bed. Each one found room beside in-between their parents as the dogs spread out over their tangled group of legs.

The boys were soon asleep and Kiba and Sakura, separated by the boys were whispering quietly. "Another meeting?" Kiba asked

"They take after you." Sakura replied.

"The mess in the den?"

"A fight broke out."

"Over what."

"The last stick of dango."

Kiba laughed "They get that from you. I hope this one's a girl." Kiba said, stretching to place a hand on her pregnant belly.

Sakura smiled "I hope it's a boy."

Another clash of thunder sounded and Sakura and Kiba both smiled, before glancing at Murphy. It had been storming the night they found Murphy, a flash of lightning illuminating the black pup. A freak storm had broken out the night Sakura had first met Tsume, forcing her to stay the night and have a heart to heart with the woman. Another storm had broken out right as Sakura and Kiba had finished their out door wedding ceremony, and thunder had been clashing when she had delivered her boys. Lightning and thunder was Kiba and Sakura's bread and butter and always served to remind them the best things in their life happened when the storm was brewing.

AN: Wow this is a long one and it seemed to write itself. I'm in a baby frenzy lately with babysitting and the women at church are having them every month, so babies are on the brain. So I actually had to write this the day before (Friday), because I'm working all day today (Saturday). So when I started writing this Kiba was in the lead followed by A, Madara, Deidra, and Kankuro. So speak up and tell me who you want to see next! Also Murphy is based off of my childhood dog,  
I was missing him and found a way to bring him back even for a just this little bit of time . . . ok that's enough sappieness.


	7. Darui

Prompt: Long distance

Pairing: DaruiXSakura

Sakura's hair was pinned up, and instead of her usual shinobi apparel she wore a midnight blue kimono decorated with the ocean waves. She was a picture perfect leaf ambassador, except for the rage stirring inside her chest. What was supposed to have been a week-long trip to Kumo had been extended by four days at the Raikage's insistence that she must attend their winter festival. Grudgingly she had been forced to accept. This whole mission had been planned by Tsunade and her with careful consideration to Naruto's current mission. Since whenever he was around he wouldn't let Sakura within a mile of her paperwork and if by some chance he did, felt the need to stick around and bug her. So what was supposed to have been a free week to finish everything she had to do was now cut down to most likely two days if she left as soon as the festival was over, traveled nonstop, and didn't sleep until she was done; which was so not going to happen, on top of all that she had been given one of the Raikage's personal body guards, as though she couldn't defend herself.

Her eyes glanced at the laid back man dressed in Kumo's own traditional wear; his sword for once was gone from his back. Focusing her eyes back in front of her Sakura resisted sighing. She really just wanted to go home. "Got a lover waiting for you or something?" The words stopped Sakura in her tracks, as her face turned redder than her hair. Spluttering she turned to the man. He continued "Or is my company really that terrible?"

A million intelligent non-dumb replies raced forward but none of them made it out instead "Hunh?" was the winner.

"You haven't said a word all night, you keep fidgeting and you haven't looked at any one of the stands. So my question remains is your lover waiting for you or is my company lacking?"

Sakura bit her tongue stopping every scathing reply that wanted to come out, choosing to walk forward instead. She heard steps and fabric swishing as Darui caught up to her. "So is that a yes?"

Sakura turned around resisting the urge to punch the man. "I don't see how that is any of your busi . . ." He cut her off pushing her into an alley they had sidled up to, all the way to the back and then his lips were on hers. Breaking away he grinned at her and she smirked at him. "What happened to keeping a low profile?" she asked, her breathing a tiny bit labored.

Darui groaned his head tipping back. "Two years of long distance dating, and keeping a low profile. When are you finally going to move here?"

Sakura smirked "When you," she poked his chest, "tell Kakshi," groan, "Naruto," groan, "Ino," groan, "and Tsunade." One final groan.

"You're trying to kill me."

Sakura laughed, "Nope, just giving _you _a reason to move to Konoha." She took his arm and began pulling him out of the alley "I don't know why you don't just give in."

Darui kissed her one more time before they entered the light that glowed from the festivals, "Because I never give in."

Sakura gave a sad smile as she pulled away and entered the street, Darui following after her a moment later. At some point one of them would have to give in, or they'd end up raising their children in both of their villages. A hand went to her stomach and she sighed, she'd have to tell him before she left. Then, then she'd have to run like hell.

AN: So I was very nervous about doing this couple; one because I don't have much interest in the couple, and two I'm not very sure about Darui's personality. Either way I liked how this this turned out.


	8. Pein-Nagato

Prompt: Handwriting

Pairing: Pein/NagatoXSakura

He noticed that her hand writing wasn't the stereotypical scrawl of most doctors, not that she was like any other doctor he had met. She was pushy, demanding, in his face about every little thing. All though he supposed he deserved that after nearly destroying her village and nearly killing everyone she cared about, but still he had so far been spared and she had volunteered for the position of his care taker, at his fellow disciple's request. Nagato sighed he should have listened to Yahiko all those years ago about Madara.

Currently the pink haired woman was out of the room, tending to the other injured. Nagato felt the need to dry heave again, but repressed it as another presence made itself known. Nagato cursed under his breath, he barely had the strength to feed himself right now, much less defend himself against an attack, and his enemy knew that. It was why he wasn't concealing his presence. Sure enough a moment later he appeared, a mask identifying him as a root operative, and for a moment only hate stirred inside the man as what they had done to Yahiko came back to him. He squashed the feelings as soon as they stirred, remembering Naruto's words. That the only reason he wasn't dead right now was because of the boy.

Still the situation wasn't looking good, with that tanto in the man's hand, or perhaps it was a flat chested blue haired girl? "By the orders of the rokudaime, Danzo Shimura you are to be put to death for your crimes against Konoha." Nagato cursed again, everything Jiraiya and Naruto had worked for would go to hell if that man was Hokage, and staring at the figure in front of him Nagato swore he wouldn't go down without a fight. Struggling to sit up he watched as the man flew towards him, and as he waited for impact of the sword and the perfect moment to kill the man and take the operative with him, it never came.

Opening his eyes he saw the operative on the floor, not breathing, behind him was Sakura a syringe in her hand. "It's a poison that will make it look like natural causes, though I doubt that he had any family. They really do underestimate me, even if I have been keeping a low profile all these years I was trained by Tsunade Senju, one of the best medics ever and the godaime. Then again Danzo underestimates anyone with the will of fire; he had also planned on taking care of you himself when he returned from the Kage summit, but he won't be coming back from that either. It seems he's been wrong quite a bit lately."

"Who told you that?"

Sakura approached him and slipped an arm around his back lowering him back to his pillow as an anbu operative appeared in the room to take the corpse away. "Naruto, he went to ask the Raikage to spare Sasuke, some of our friends went after Naruto to tell him it was time to let Sasuke go. They found out that Sasuke had killed Danzo."

He watched her fiddle with his IV "Sasuke was your other teammate?"

She didn't look at him "Yes."

"You want him dead?"

She turned to look him in the eyes and shook her head "No, but its time he did. He's caused so much hurt and he's lost, and because of that I'd kill him if I ever saw him again."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I'm needed here."

"You love him?"

He watched her smile, it was grim and held no happiness and for a moment he couldn't help but think that she should never have to smile that way. "Loved, as in past tense. I was thirteen and ruled by my emotions. I'm a kunoichi now and I'll do what I have to in order to protect those I care about, and Naruto, Kakashi and Sai are my family and they matter much more than some stupid crush I had when I was thirteen."

Nagato smiled as she wrote down that he had gained some weight and had sat up on his own, in his chart. The hand writing was as clear as the emotions she wore on her sleeve. And as she smiled at him and told him that she would be back soon he couldn't help but want that in his life.

AN: So a guest asked for a pein/Nagato and Sakura story and this started to write itself (I am really liking writing these things!) Truthfully I think people underestimate Sakura. Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed. Speak up about who you'd like to see Sakura with tomorrow, I'm going to be nice and even give you tomorrow's prompt: I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause. That's right I'm going to be cheesy. Personally I'm leaning towards A, but my mind can be swayed, so speak up.


	9. A

Prompt: I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause

Pairing: AXSakura

There were two fears A had when he and his wife had decided to try for children; one, the birds and the bees talk which he would have to do since there was no way they would ever have a girl (his heart wouldn't have been able to take it) and two, that his sons would have their mother's pink hair.

So far the first one hadn't been nearly as bad as he would have thought and the second one hadn't happened with either of their two boys. In all honesty A had been certain he was in the clear, never in his mind would this situation have ever even been feasible. "Get away from my mommy you no good fairy tale home wrecker!" His youngest son Aki, age five, flew at him a kunai flashing in his hand. A dodged, going through a wall. (Elsewhere Mabui woke from her sleep) Looking through the hole he had just made A stared past his youngest son to his wife and their oldest son Akira who was doing his best to not laugh. Whether it was because he was wearing the Santa Suit Sakura had bribed him into wearing or because he had alerted his younger brother to the fact that Santa had come and was kissing mommy under the mistletoe he had no idea, but he would find out.

Locking eyes with Sakura it was made clear that it would have to be after he somehow escaped Aki. Shinobi children were alerted to the real world very early on and Aki started the academy this year and it would most likely be his last year believing in the fat man in the red suit, and from the look in Sakura's eyes she was determined to give their son this one last year. So for the first time ever in his life A fled from his house as Akira captured Aki from behind at his mother's insistence.

Akira was twelve years old, the spitting image of his father, first in his class, tough as nails and a complete mama's boy. So was Aki for that matter, but still. Disappearing from sight A went back to his and Sakura's room and quickly changed into the Christmas pajama's Sakura had insisted they all wear. Hurrying from the room he burst the door open breaking it off its hinges, and as was expected from him yelled "What's going on?" as he stormed down the stairs.

Aki who was now being held close to his mother piped up "Santa Clause kissed mama, but don't worry it was just because they were under the mistletoe. She still loves you daddy."

"Yeah she still loves you pops." Akira echoed, his laughter just barely being held back. A glared at him, as soon as Christmas was done he was in for the training of his life.

"Do you think Santa knows that I was just trying to protect you mama?"

Sakura smiled down at Aki, "Of course he does, he knows that you were just trying to protect mama and your soon to be baby sister."

All three boys froze as Sakura smiled, which was when another first for A happened; he fainted as a whole new set of fears came into existence.

AN: This was so much fun to write, you have no idea! Anyways merry Christmas to all and speak up loud and clear and tell me who y'all would like to see tomorrow! And as always thank you for reviewing!


	10. Gaara

Prompt: A long time without sleeping

Pairing: GaaraXSakura

Four hours, four measly hours of sleep over the last week and she was ready to snap. As a cry echoed through the baby monitor yet again, Sakura pulled a pillow over her head. Pushing herself up she faintly noticed that the crying had stopped and she immediately went on alert. Eiji never stopped crying until someone picked him up and even then he was likely to keep crying. Bursting from the bed she grabbed her weapons pouch cursing every damn guard that worked in the Kage tower, and swore she'd kill them if anything happened to her son. Kunai drawn she burst into the nursery to come face to face with her husband, rocking their week old son back and forth.

He stared at her a slight smile that only she was privy to, making its way to his lips. "Gaara, you're home." She sank to the ground a flood of relief surging through her, that not only was her son okay but her husband was home. Gaara stood, making sure not to wake the once again sleeping baby and sank down next to her. "Sakura?" that was all she needed; she latched on to him, making sure not to squash Eiji in-between them. Gaara freed on his hands to wrap around his wife.

Eiji had been born two weeks early just in time for the yearly Kage meeting. He had been able to put off leaving long enough to see his first child be born, long enough to hold Eiji for a few moments before he had been forced to leave. His mind had been on his small little family which he had left at home the entire time. He had also of course been questioned by Tsunade and Kakashi about Eiji and then berated for not having any pictures. Either way he had hurried home as soon as he could, and upon entering his home and hearing his son cry he had rushed to his aid just as he had for nephew when Temamari and Shikamaru had both been away on a mission.

Looking at Sakura he had realized she had hit a certain wall. Every shinobi needed sleep and Sakura had been a single parent for the first week of their son's life. Soldier pills which would usually be used to restore energy and in most cases keep a shinobi awake were a nono for a pregnant or a nursing woman. So Gaara in all of his fatherly and husbandly duties with his son in his arms picked up his wife with his sand and made his way to their bedroom. Lying his son belly down on the bed, he surrounded the infant with pillows before taking Sakura in his arms and laying her down on the bed. Changing into some simple loose pants he climbed into the bed and stared at his little family and knew that nothing in the world mattered as much as they did. Content, Gaara closed his eyes and drifted to sleep . . . only to be woken moments later by his son's crying.

AN: Originally the prompt was going to be "Include the sentence "Well that's a new smell."" But I liked this one better! I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas I know I did. Also speak up andlet me know who you'd like to see next!


	11. Madara

Prompt: Memorial Stone

Pairing: MadaraXSakura

This was the one place he wouldn't come, the one place his spies left her alone, the one place where she could truly be alone. Madara hated this place it reminded him of everything Konoha had been and it reminded him that she would never truly be his. Yet he never stopped her, this is where he friends were; Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Sai . . . Naruto, they were all here, forever, on the black polished stone.

She supposed he was humoring her more than anything, making sure the stress didn't harm her . . . or the baby. Her hand went down to her very large belly. The doctor had said it was twins, both boys. Tears sprang to her eyes and the moment they began to fall his lackeys surrounded her, hands going to her forehead and belly to make sure everything was okay. She might as well have been living in a bubble. "Uchiha-Sama . . ." it was a plea from one of the masked men, asking her to come, to go back to the tower . . . to her _husband._ She wrenched away from the hand with a hiss as more tears fell and she clung to the memorial stone, to a life that had long since disappeared. He didn't try to touch her again after that, and he and his comrades stepped back. She wasn't going to leave without a fight.

Madara sensed him long before they ever entered his office. Unlike the Kage before him he wore his battle gear, ready at a moment's notice to defend his home, a home built in his vision. He didn't glance at the masked Anbu, a left over from root. "Your wife refuses to leave the stone. She screams any time one of us touch her." Madara had the man's throat in his hand the second the last word left his mouth. He had to stop himself from killing him. His grip loosened when the man passed out and he dropped him on the floor. No one touched what belonged to him, and Sakura was his wife and most definitely his.

Stepping over the man he opened the door of his office and began walking down the halls, at a slower pace than normal. He had no desire to go to that place and why Sakura insisted on visiting it every day he couldn't understand. But she had begged him to keep it; she had actually gotten down on her knees and begged him. He had enjoyed the sight and she had sold her soul to keep it.

Madara closed his eyes for a moment, the woman was his one weakness and though he would never admit it out loud he loved her. He had watched her through that final battle as she had shown the same mindset as the female Hokage and she had shown exemplary medical skills. So he had spared her and when she had looked up at him bloody and drained of chakra something in him said to save her and he had listened taking her home. She had looked at him with defiance from the moment she woke up and as he continued to live around her and watch her he had grown to love her . . .or as close to love as he could get. He had demanded she marry him and she had spat at him he had slapped her into a wall and hadn't seen her for days afterward. It would be three days later when he was about to execute a boy by the name of Konohamaru that she had stepped up asking him to let the boy live to kill her instead.

That was when he realized that death had no effect on her. He had to use what she cared about. So he had agreed on the condition that she married him. With hate in her eyes she had agreed and the boy had fled the village the next day most likely at his wife's orders and insistence.

They were married soon after. They may have been married but it was no marriage she had refused to even so much as touch him. It was during one particularly bad fight that he had let his trump card slip; that most everyone she cared about was dead or was considered a nuke-nin and not many of them were left.

She had escaped for the first time that night and he had cornered her there, at the stone as she mumbled that their names weren't there. He had told her of his plans, that the stone would be destroyed as soon as he had time. She had screamed and in a way had a mental breakdown. She had gotten on her knees and begged him to not do it, to carve their names into the black stone, as a favor to her. She affected his judgment, but not so much that he would agree to that. So he had made a deal, as long as she started to act like the adoring wife she was claiming to be in that moment he wouldn't destroy the stone, he would even continue to have the names engraved in it. In her grief she had agreed. She was pregnant within two months, she was eight months along now; but ever since she had visited the stone once a day. Unless it was raining then he refused to let her outside and instead he had forced her to spend the day in his office with him.

Stepping by the posts his eyes narrowed in on his wife, she was bent over her hair hanging in a curtain around her face, her arms wrapped around her belly. He knelt down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her "Sakura its time to go home."

Her eyes were emotionless, her voice soft "This isn't home anymore; everyone I care about is gone. I'm stuck here, with you, with these children." He watched as her fists clenched and noticed that the bottom her kimono was wet, her water had broken. She had finally broken.

Taking her chin in-between his thumb and forefinger he activated his Sharringan and stared into her eyes. "I'm going to take away your pain my sweet Sakura. I took you captive, we fell in love, we got married and now you're going to be a mother, we're going to be parents. We fight but its household arguments, normal tiny things, your friends that have gone rogue will stay that way unless they challenge me in which case I will kill them. Once our children are old enough you will go back to the hospital, you will run it and be bossy just as I am told you used to be. Most of all you will continue to mourn your friends, you will visit this stone everyday you can, unless it rains, then we'll argue about you coming here." His hand went to her stomach and he felt a kick "Most of all you are going to love any and all children we have. We will care for them and love them and raise them to be fine Shinobi." His allowed his eyes to fade from crimson as Sakura's came back to life, her implanted memories as he had guided her, twisting her reality as he had gone. From here on out she would love him, be a mother and a kunoichi, she would be the feisty woman he had saw on that battle field and she would be a mother she wouldn't resent their children.

Her warm hand took a hold of his and she squeezed as her eyes closed. "Figures they would come when we're in the middle of a fight."

Madara smiled the memories had taken place. "We're not, you had every right to come here, and your due date wasn't for another week."

Sakura grimaced "Twins come early, I'm a medic and I knew that."

"Say goodbye to your friends my dear, it will be a while before you see them again."

Sakura ran her fingers over Naruto's name "I'll bring the boys by as soon as I can." As she stood another contraction hit and she took Madara's hand and squeezed. He just picked her up. Putting her arms around his neck she burrowed her face in his shoulder and whispered "I love you." Madara smiled, he had his wife.

AN: So this chapter is slightly darker, but I think it's the only way this couple would truly happen. It also happens to be the longest chapter to date. It had a lot of detail to go through and this is me holding back. I came up with an entire multi chapter story for this and then I shook my head. So who would y'all like next, I've had requests for Minato, Kakashi and Kankuro. I've also had a few ideas for Kabuto. But if you want something more playful I'd go with one of the first three.


	12. Kakashi

Prompt: Spoiled Sweet

Pairing: KakashiXSakura!

Kakashi had often told her that she had been spoiled sweet. Sakura found that in some ways this was true. She had been an only child and a complete daddy's girl. Once on team seven she usually got her way as long as you didn't count Sasuke. When she had started training under Tsunade, the Hokage had made sure that everyone knew that Sakura was in a way her adoptive daughter and on the worst days a little sister. As a result she was given a little more leeway than most people. Sakura always got her way at the hospital, and had earned a few unpleasant nicknames as a result. Sakura got her way when it came to treating her fellow shinobi as well going as far as to drag them into appointments and check ups.

So when Sakura started dating Kakashi Hatake the entire village groaned. The copy-nin didn't know how to say no where the pink haired woman was concerned and Kakashi knew it to. Kakashi also knew that giving Sakura her way made her even better.

All those years spent alone as an only child had opened Sakura up creating bonds with her teammates. The love she showed for her teammates had opened them up to trusting her, even Sasuke to a certain extent. It had also made her bossy which had helped her boys evolve into better shinobi and that had pushed Sakura to become a better kunoichi. This had resulted in team seven becoming one of the most well known teams in the world. When Sakura had been taken under Tsunade's wing she had been pounded, beaten and bruised; and she had come out stronger because of it and had earned the sannin's trust and confidence and she used that to help her village every chance she got. Sakura ran the entire Konoha hospital, but she never let that go to her head. She was right in the fray next to her colleagues, usually taking the worst shifts for herself and was always on call (until Naruto, Kakashi and Sai came in and took her off). When it came to her comrades Sakura clucked like a mother hen, making sure each one was taken care of and when someone came to her hurt at three in the morning Sakura wiped the sleep from her eyes and set to work.

Yes Kakashi knew the truth; Sakura always got her way and she used her way to help those she cared about and ultimately her village. So when Sakura said let's move in together, they had. When she proposed marriage, Kakashi had bought a ring. When Sakura had proposed the idea of kids Kakashi had just smiled. And each time it had turned out for the better.

When Kakashi came home from missions, she had been there with dinner on the table and a smile. When she had proposed the idea of marriage he had been hesitant but when the anniversary of Obito's and Rin's death came around she had stayed out of his way and was there when he came home after spending all day between the graves and the memorial stone and simply sat with him. When she had asked about kids Kakashi had been scared out of his wits but the moment he had held his son for the first time he knew that when he finally died he would leave at least one good thing behind.

Yes Kakashi knew the truth. His wife was spoiled sweet. Every time she got her way she turned it around to help those she cared about.

AN: Kakashi won out! So this story is dedicated to the author Spoiled Sweet, who has been awesome and encouraging ever since I considered writing NARUTO fan fiction. Her favorite pairing is Kakashi and Sakura and she writes them so wonderfully I fully recommend going to read her stories. She rants at the end of each chapter and they completely help make the story. So this kind of just came out of the blue, slapped me in the face and said tada! (A full show which included jazz hands)


	13. Deidara

Prompt: Sakura writes a letter

Pairing: DeidaraXSakura

_Deidara, _

_I love you so much, more than you'll ever know, but I can't raise a child like this. Always on the run, always looking over my shoulder wondering if today will be the day we're caught or that Kisame or Konan come to tell me that you're dead. I'd rather live not knowing than live clutching our child to my chest and fearing every moment of every day, because it will happen eventually Deidara. None of you are invincible not even Kakuzu and it will most likely be at Konoha's hand which is why I won't be returning there. No, I'll take our child somewhere where the grass is green and he won't have to worry about killing anyone._

_Love _

_-Sakura _

The letter was worn from the years and the amount of times he had read it. Nineteen in fact, and she hadn't changed at all save a few wrinkles near her mouth and a few gray hairs. He had a few of his own. The boy . . . man in front of him though had none. He did however have mouths in the palms of his hands, and jade green eyes and light orange hair cut short, and he stood protectively in front of his mother just like he should. He held his hands up in surrender and looked Sakura in the eyes and said "You were right, and I want to come home."

AN: well that's as good a place as any to end it. I have posted a new story, it's a MinatoXSakura and will be multi chapter, check it out and leave a review and you'll be my new favorite person ever. Also let me know who you'd like for tomorrows prompt. It'll be happy with lots of feels and fluff!


	14. Tobirama

Prompt: Fairy Hunter

Pairing: TobiramaXSakura

Tobirama stared at the back of his niece's apprentice and slightly wondered why Tsunade had asked him to help with this mission. Sakura seemed more than comfortable with her team of gennin in front of her; composed of Nawaki, Dan's younger sister Kia, and Hanabi, a mix of the new and the old. He had heard each of her students sing her praises.

He sighed. They had been brought back to life a little over four months ago, along with several other Kage and exemplary Shinobi from other villages. So far the treaty Tsunade had crated with the other Kage had withheld the last four months, of course Hashirama, Hiruzen, Minato and Dan weren't letting her anywhere near the office or sake. Both of which were bad for not only her health but the young child's growing inside her.

Yet he still didn't understand why he had to tag along. It was a simple C rank mission, nothing that this team in front of him couldn't handle. Nothing that the Kunoichi in front of him couldn't handle.

"Wow!" Looking ahead at his nephew, Tobirama smiled. Nawaki had been born in a time of war, had died young in the war and had never seen much of the civilized world outside of Konoha. So it would only serve to reason that tea country would excite not only him but all of the young members of team nine.

"Our destination is near the far outskirts of town. That's where Jirocho's home is." Tobirama listened to the girl talk she was sure of herself, and one by one her team filed in line behind her. He took the position next to her.

With the exception of some ohhs and ahhs from the team behind her the trip to the house was quick and quiet. Sakura handed over the last of the money that Tsunade owed the man and continued on to an inn in town, where they ate, bathed in the hot springs and headed to bed.

A rustling in the middle of the night woke him up. Cracking one eye, he watched as Sakura, still dressed in her yutaka, slipped out the window; his curiosity got the better of him and he followed her. She headed some distance out of town stopping at a lake, where she let the yutaka slip from her frame, leaving her in her bindings and underwear, before wading into the water. He watched as she went under and came back up, sputtering and shaking her head as if trying to figure out what was going on. And as she searched her surroundings he realized that was exactly what she was doing. She had been sleep walking.

Her eyes became locked on the tree he was hiding behind, he had been spotted, not that he had been trying to hide. "Can I help you Nidaime –sama." Her voice was cold.

Stepping from his spot he allowed his own yutaka to fall to the ground, leaving him in his shorts as he walked towards the water. He noted the blush on her cheeks as he waded in and then went under, before popping up just behind her and whispered in her ear "Just felt like going for a midnight swim too."

He had to give her credit, not only had she pushed down the blush, she was glaring at him! Vanishing under the water he watched as ripples were made as she swam to the other side of the lake, where a tree's branches hung over the water. She looked like water fairy, with the long pink hair dripping wet creating more ripples that seemed to stem from her. And is only thought in that moment, where he felt more like him than he had since he had come back was; maybe I'll become a fairy hunter. After all water was his element.

AN: Well this was a bit different and totally impossible but I like the idea of a total cheesy ending and this is what branched from that. Once again please check out my new story "A Whisper in the Wind." It's a Minato and Sakura story, leave a review and let me know what you think! Also speak up about who you'd like to see next; a lot of people have said Kankuro, but I have a great idea for Sakumo as well., so speak up!


	15. Sakumo

Prompt: A prayer

Pairing: SakumoXSakura

Sakumo had always listened to Sakura pray, even though she never actually spoke the words aloud. It was the same prayer she always prayed ever since the night he had found her bloody and bruised just outside of the village. She had said it before every mission, and on their first date. She had said it on their wedding night, the night she had been in labor, the night they had first brought Kakashi home from the hospital. She had said it the night Kakashi had started the academy and the night he graduated. She said it the night he had come home from _that_ mission, while she had healed him after his suicide attempt, she had said it while she sat by his side in the hospital, with Kakashi's head in her lap. She said it after she had punched him in the face and threatened to kill him herself if he ever tried to leave them like that again. She had said it every night before he went on missions that rebuilt his reputation. She said it when Kakashi was promoted to chunnin. She said it the night Kakashi came home bloodied from war with a sharringan for a left eye. She said it the next day as she wrapped an arm around both of them during the memorial service. She said it when Kakashi had brought home a new friend named Gai and the night they had made him part of their family. She had said it the night Kakashi joined Anbu. She said it the night the nine tails attacked after she had saved the Fourth Hokage but sadly not his wife. She had said it while watching Naruto in her spare time. She had said it the night she had brought Itachi Uchiha into their home and confronted him about killing his clan. She had said it while she held the boy as he cried. She had said it every night during negotiations between the village and the Uchiha clan. She had said when a treaty had been agreed upon. She had said it the night she offered Itachi a place in their home and he had accepted. She said it the night Itachi, Gai and Kakashi had made a pact to be brothers. She had said it when Kakashi quit Anbu and took on his own Gennin team of Naruto Namikaze, Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame. She said it every time Kakashi or Gai brought their teams home so that she could cluck like a mother hen over them. She said it the night before she had confronted Danzo and had killed him, and now he really wished he knew what the prayer was so he could say it for her.

Danzo had gotten in a good hit but she would live, they just had to wait for her to wake up Looking around at the faces in his wife's hospital room he knew they wanted to say the prayer as well. Each one had watched Sakura pray the silent prayer through out their lives and they all longed to hear the actual words. Kakashi, Itachi, Gai, Naruto and Minato, Shikamru, Shino, Neji, Tenten and Lee they had all watched her mouth the silent prayer at some point or another and they had all asked her what it was, and each time she had just smiled.

A croak drew their attention to the woman "I pray that the future never becomes what it was when I left it. I pray for the safety of my loved ones and that I never lose them again." Kakashi had a glass of water in his mother's face as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the question clear in his visible eye. Even the Fourth looked intrigued, but Sakumo knew better. He had known the woman for thirty years and had been married to her for twenty eight. She would never tell them what the prayer referred to, just as she had never told anyone of her past not even him. In all honesty Sakumo couldn't care less, the present and the future was what mattered and as long as he had her it looked bright.

AN: SO I couldn't really come up with anything for Kankuro that wasn't crap . . . and I don't like posting crap, it's a bad reflection of me . So I went for Sakumo and this idea that I've had in my head. It feels good to get it typed up. Anyways shameless promoting, please, please, please go check out my story A Whisper in the Wind, it's a Minato Sakura story and its been dictating my mind. Be warned the prologue is sad, just give it a chance and go on to the next chapter. I've also thought about publishing a multi chapter story dealing with the Madara one shot I did in chapter eleven I think it is, but I'll wait on that until I get some response about it from you guys. OH and a happy New Year to y'all.


	16. Ibiki

Prompt: Move in with me?

Pairing: IbikiXSakura

He was sitting on his leather couch wearing his plain blue jounin top, pants and his bandana was off, watching her pack. He was on a four week mandatory leave while she was about to head out on a mission with those idiots she called teammates. "Move in with me." Sakura didn't even blink at the demand. He had made the same demand every day for the past month and he supposed the shock had worn off after the first few times.

"No."

He glared at her and she stopped to kiss him on the cheek, "Why the hell not?"

Sakura shrugged as she continued packing. "I have a nice apartment, which is rent controlled, have too much stuff for your tiny apartment and it's decorated just how I like it."

Ibiki scowled "You've spent more time over here in the past month than you have at your place; you're paying for something you're not even using."

Sakura turned to face Ibiki, she loved him, she did, but she wasn't ready to leave her first apartment behind. It had been her first big investment. Leaning down so that her hair curtained both of them she kissed him. "I have to go, I'll be back soon."

Ibiki scowled as her hands ran over his head massaging it in an effort to calm him, it was only slightly working "Two weeks is hardly soon."

Sakura laughed and kissed him again, and he smiled, something that was usually reserved for her alone, which he knew she loved. Then she was gone in a flurry of petals. Ibiki tried relaxing into the couch. It was going to be boring with out her around. They had been dating for a little over a year and their first date had shaken Konoha to its core. The pretty, sweet, medic trained by the Hokage and the beast of T&I. Her mother had nearly had a panic attack the first time he had gone over for dinner. Of course she now had no problem calling on him when ever she felt like it; hanging a picture, fixing a door, helping her with groceries the woman had grown used to him. Sakura's father had died before they had started dating, and he supposed the woman enjoyed having someone to call on again. Her friends had been no better, shifting in their seats and fidgeting. Secretly he had enjoyed it. But none of that helped solve his problem of what to do about convincing Sakura to move in with him.

As he laid down on the couch for a nap the word compromise came to mind and his solution appeared and he chuckled as he went to sleep, He always found a way to get what he wanted.

Sakura returned home two weeks later, and all she wanted was to take a shower, find Ibiki and curl up and cuddle with the man for a good long while. So she went straight to his apartment and opened the door to see it filled with boxes and a young married couple unpacking.

Sakura closed the door and immediately her heart going into panic; where had he gone? Searching the entire village she found no trace of the man. Deciding to go home and shower and then finally ask Tsunade about it she came face to face with the missing person in question. Sweat and grime covered she stared at the man who sat on _his_ leather couch in _her_ apartment. Looking past him she noticed that a good deal of his stuff was in her apartment mixing and mingling in harmony. Pushing off from the couch he came over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her before whispering in her ear "Compromise."

To tired to argue Sakura smiled and nodded. Ibiki held her close and smiled. He had gotten what he wanted and she had gotten what she wanted and her teammates were going to have kittens. Now to work on the next question. . . in their apartment.

* * *

AN: So Ibiki won out, my friend is home on break from college and asked for this one to be next and it was her birthday recently so Happy Birthday to her. Anyways its back in y'alls hands on who you'd like to see next. Also go check out my story a Whisper in the Wind!


	17. Izumo

Prompt: Cloud 9

Pairing: IzumoXSakura

Izumo stared at her from across the room and tried to will his legs to move forward, so far no luck. In all honesty he wasn't scared of rejection . . . he was scared of her teammates. He had heard what the men in her life did to those that asked her out and that sent a shiver down his spine, but apparently not Genma's. He watched as the jounin approached Konoha's pink haired princess for the fourth time this night alone.

Her boys were on him before the poor fellow could get the first word of his pick up line out of his mouth, Sakura just seemed amused as Kakashi and Yamato took the senbon chewing man outside. He watched as a no name medic chunnin approached her while Naruto and Sai were distracted, he was actually able to get a sentence out before Naruto and Sai wrestled him into the men's room. That's when he realized she was alone!

"What the hell are you waiting for, do you know how many favors I cashed in to get that girl alone for you." Kotetsu hissed in his ear. "Don't look so surprised, it was either this or kill you if I heard one more word about how great Sakura Haruno is, truthfully I can't take it anymore."

Izumo stood up his hands slamming down on the table "But she is! She's nicknamed Konoha's princess, she was trained by the Goadaime, she the best medic the world had ever seen, she holds the respect of everyone in the village, and she's one the prettiest girls too!"

"Well that's very kind of you to stay."

Izumo froze at the sound of her voice and the growls echoing behind her. Turning slowly he found that every eye in the bar was on him, including Sakura's. "Well … I . . I, you see . . ."

Sakura smiled "How about dinner, Wednesday night? You're off at five aren't you?"

Izumo gulped and nodded, Sakura smiled and took the piece of paper and pen Kotestsu was holding out to her. Bending over Sakura wrote something down and then folded the paper in half and handed it to him. "Pick me up at six and we can catch dinner and movie." Izumo nodded again, and she smiled before her lips turned into a frown. "And you four are not to go near him, do you understand me, because if you do, and I will know, I will castrate all of you. Now let's go, I'll see you Wednesday Izumo."

He waved goodbye as she and her team stepped out the door to the bar. Not a moment later the bar erupted in cheers, that he had a date with the cherry blossom princess. Izumo ignored it all, he was far away on cloud nine.

* * *

AN: So I think I like this chapter . . . tis be ver fluffy, all though it makes Sakura out to be a bit of a Mary Sue, which I don't like any of my characters being . . . also I have recieved a review which says we're running out of pairings pashaw . . . there is still Ao, KillarBee, Genma, Choji, Shino, Raido, Hayate, Asumaru, Shisui, and this is the tip of the iceburg! So tell me who you want to see next.

P.S. my Kankuro muse is still being cranky so, he might take a while . . . . darn you muse!


	18. Ao

Prompt: That's a new smell

Pairing: AoXSakura

Read the AN at the end, tis be important!

Sakura's kitchen was an absolute disaster; in fact until today she had been certain that there was no way something other than a battlefield could ever look this bad. Yet here stood Ao, their son Akane, and Chojuro. Each one was wearing one of her aprons. Each one was covered in goop. Each one was smiling sheepishly except for Ao, who she focused on. "In my day it was a woman's job to . . ."

Sakura cut him off, glaring "Finish that sentence and you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next six months."

Ao's mouth closed and Akane snickered. Ao was quick to whack him on the back of his head. "Respect you parents' boy."

Akane, pouted in a way only a thirteen year old could; his cheeks puffed out and his lips pursed. "I'm not the one that burnt the soup."

Ao scowled, a more mature version of their son's scowl "No but you were the one that insisted we cook her dinner."

"It's her BIRTHDAY! Mom shouldn't have to cook!"

"She's my wife I know she shouldn't have to cook! We could have taken her out to dinner though."

"I was trying to make her something from the heart!"

"Soup is not from the heart it's from a can."

"Not the way mom makes it!"

As the two continued to argue Chojuro walked towards Sakura and she smiled at the swordsman. "I tried to save dinner, but I was too late. Happy Birthday Sakura."

Sakura smiled "Thanks Chojuro, have a good night."

The swordsman smiled and fled her family's home as she walked towards the stove and took the lid off the shaking pot, and turned down the heat; before leaning over the pot. Ao's and Akane's attention turned to her as she took a deep breath and quickly pulled back. "Well that's a new smell." Sakura's heart almost melted at the expressions of defeat on her boys' faces "But it was a very sweet thought, how about we go get some dango." Akane gave whoop of glee before rushing to get his shoes. Leaning into Ao he kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy birthday Sakura."

Leaning up to kiss his neck Sakura took a deep breath his after shave filling her nose and she smiled "That's a new smell too."

He laughed as Akane came to pull them out to the dango shop.

* * *

AN: So Ao won out this time! Everyone say yay! Also y'all really responded last chapter and gave lots of reviews, it gave me the warm and fuzzies inside...So anyways I have three goals for y'all today and if you complete them all . . . well I'm not sure what I'll do, but I'll be happy and a happy writer makes a happy reader :) So without further ado

1) Check out the poll on the top of my page and vote! It's for which story I'm going to start next. It may be after I finish the 80 day challenge, it may be before; classes are about to start so you never know.

2) Check out Whisper in the Wind and leave a review for it. It's been dictating my mind lately and I'll love you for ever and ever amen

3) And three what was three . . . oh yeah; It is my dream to reach 100 reviews this chapter! As I am typing this we are only fifteen away, I am even offering an award, whoever is the 100th review gets to pick the next pairing as long as they leave a signed in review or leave who they want in the review if they are a guest! So get reviewing!

That is all at this time

:)


	19. Genma

Prompt: I'm pregnant.

Pairing: GenmaXSakura

Sakura waved a hand in front of the shinobi's face, of all reactions she had planned for, she hadn't planned on shock. She had figured Genma to be too vocal for that option, but apparently she had been wrong. Sitting down across from him she settled in for a wait and considered ordering food. Her stomach flipped at that idea as she pushed off the couch and ran towards the bathroom. She made it in time to empty her stomach's contents into the porcelain god she had worshipped for the last three months.

As she continued to heave Sakura felt her hair be gathered and pulled back. Grabbing toilet paper she wiped her mouth and tossed it in the toilet before flushing. She felt her hair drop back down and then she was being picked up. A moment later she was dropped on the bed. "Just what in the world . . ."

Genma held up a finger to his lips and said shh. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the man, a not that kind statement on the tip of her tongue when suddenly her dress was lifted and thrown in her face. She squeaked when hands touched her stomach, caressing it.

Removing her dress from her face she stared down at the man "Just what are you doing?"

"Feeling"

"For what?"

Genma shrugged and continued his quest. Sakura indulged him for a few moments before she shifted and he looked up and stared at her. Sakura rolled her eyes as Genma's hands went back to resting on her belly. Sakura felt a kick, and then another and another and she groaned, she wasn't going to sleep tonight. "They kicked."

Sakura's eyes went to Genma at the words and realized for the first time what this meant to him. She had felt the changes for months; seeing the sonograms, feeling the kicks watching her belly grow.

Genma hadn't; he had been on a mission for the past six months, and he surely hadn't been expecting this. She had simply shown up at his door, big belly and all. It had been a one night stand for god's sake, they weren't together. She hadn't even known if he'd want anything to do with her or their offspring. Yet here was Konoha's number one play boy bent over her pregnant belly listening for sounds and waiting for kicks.

Shifting again, Sakura reached forward to grab his sleeve and pulled him up to look at her. "I would have broken it to you more gently, but it's not good to use chakra when you're pregnant, it could mess up the chakra coils, and there was no way to really hide it. But I never really got to tell you the news." Genma smiled, then frowned again as she pulled the dress back down. "Genma I'm pregnant, I'm not expec. . ."

Genma cut her off mid sentence "Finish that sentence Haruno and you're in trouble. This baby is mine, and I'm damn well going to take care of him and his mother."

Sakura smirked she pushed off the bed and her hands went to her hips "First of Shiranui, there's two of them." Sakura watched Genma go ridged, "Second they're both girls. "Now then I'm going home, taking a nice warm bubble bath and going to bed. I expect to see you at the hospital at nine o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. We have an ultrasound appointment."

Genma watched her leave. He was going to be a daddy, to twins, girl twins. He was going to have to kill every boy in an acceptable dating range of his daughters. He was also going to have to convince Sakura to move in with him. He was also going to have to face her teammates when they found out. Which would be soon since he had been on the mission with them; he was going to be a busy man, he couldn't wait to see Raidou's reaction when he told him. Sighing Genma smiled as an image of two red headed little girls appeared in his mind; Aya and Asako.

* * *

AN: I really like this ... it's cute and a bit different and I imagine that if Genma had girls he'd be protective, if he had them with Sakura I imagine they'd have red hair. Aya means design or colorful Asako means morning child. Personally I see Genma as just a relaxed guy, who's not afraid to make a wise crack but who can be serious. He's also the kind of guy that takes responsibility and protects what's his, and in this Sakura and those babies are definatly his.

Now on to other matters. Well ladies and gents we came close but no sauce, but I'm nice so I'm going to let my offer stand. The 100th reviewer gets to pick the next couple. If you do not have an account and you are the 100th review I ask that you please include your choice in your review! To the guest reviewer KP, I don't mind at all, your reviews and comments are always welcome! Also, everybody, don't forget three things . . .

1) Go read Whisper in the Wind and review!

2) Go check out my poll, it's right at the top of my profile page (you do need an account to do this)

3) Lets reach 105 reviews (And just for fun I'll let whoever is reviewer 105 pick Sunday's pairing this is only good for this chapter!)


	20. Iruka

Prompt: Honeymoon

Pairing: IrukaXSakura

Sakura did her best not to not groan as she looked at the many boxes; this was going to be a pain in the butt. Everyone always talked about the wedding and the honey moon and finding a house and having kids and so on and so on. What no one ever talked about what came after the honeymoon, when you already had the house; all of the packing and unpacking. Sakura's eyes went to the walls of the den in search of a clock that was packed in one of the many boxes surrounding her. She actually groaned that time; Iruka wouldn't be back for hours. Sakura silently cursed the sub that had just stopped showing up, forcing Iruka to go back early. They were still in their honeymoon stage for God's sake. They were supposed to unpack their things together. Combine all their earthly possessions together in a home they had picked out and bought together while condoling and stealing kisses from one another. Yeah Sakura really hated that sub. At least all the furniture was already arranged how she liked it.

Accepting her fate Sakura opened the first box. It was filled with pictures in their frames. All of them were of her Iruka or their friends. She smiled as she began arranging them on the entertainment cabinet and on end tables and such. The next box she found was full of Iruka's clothes. Sakura held one to her nose and breathed in; she smiled at the smell of her husband. Shucking her own shirt she pulled on Iruka's blue jounin sweatshirt. It was a mini dress on her, covering her cotton shorts. She moved into their bedroom to put them away.

When Iruka walked into his house that afternoon he found only a few boxes empty and his wife nowhere in sight. Silently searching the house he came to their bedroom and found Sakura asleep on a freshly made bed. Leaning against the door frame he smiled. She'd nevver sleep tonight.

* * *

I am really late posting this its nearly 11;30 where I'm at, but its been a long day between work, my sisters friends being over and my grandparents. So a little bit of a sexual innuendo at the end, maybe not. Anyways we reached 105 reviews with LadyRidger being number 100 and Lady Shizu was number 105. So Lady Ridger gave me three options and she picked Iruka, and I just sent Lady Shizu the news! So anywho don't forget

1) Read a Whisper in the wind, I should have the fourth chapter out soon. Come on people make my day and Hayate may be monday's guy! (Or Haku or whoever yous guys want.)

2) Go vote on my poll!

3) I think thats it for right now . . . See ya tomorrow!

4) Wait, no there's more. This is the 20th chapter we're a fourth of the way done guys!


	21. Sasori

Prompt: Best ice-cream

Pairing: SasorixSakura

Sasori watched another drip of sweat slip down Sakura's neck; he smiled as her frantic attempt at fanning herself increased. The air condition in their small Suna apartment was broken, and Sakura was extremely uncomfortable. Something she made sure he knew every time she opened her mouth to speak. However Sasori couldn't really bring himself to care, because of the heat Sakura had stripped down to just her underwear and a tank top.

Sasori watched as her hand fell limp on the floor, tired, the will to move officially gone. "Sasoriiiiiiiii." He smiled as she drug out his name. Sakura had lived in Suna for two years now, had taken several missions in the summer heat, but she had been moving then, had had a focus to keep her mind off the heat. Right now she had nothing to keep her occupied except for wining to him.

Using the rest of her energy Sakura lifted her head to look at Sasori and found he wasn't there. She frowned. The SOB was used to this heat, had grown up in it, and could do whatever he wanted to in it. Meanwhile she was confined to the house, too tired to do anything! She would kill him if it wasn't so hot out.

Closing her eyes Sakura prayed for relief from the heat, a moment later Sakura felt her shirt being lifted and something cold was pressed to it. Instead of yelping and shying away from the sensation Sakura embraced it. Opening her eyes she smiled at Sasori. She had smelt him the moment he had gotten near; the smell of sandalwood. He smiled at her and lifted the cold object. Sakura smiled at the label and licked her lips: cookie dough ice-cream. Maybe this heat wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

AN: So lady shizu chose Sasori, and this cute little thing came to mind . . . I think it's sweet! Go read Whisper in the Wind, vote in the poll, and McKazekage :p to you too :) Oh and don't forget to review! I want to hear who y'all want for tomorrow!


	22. Hayate

Prompt: Massage

Pairing: HayateXSakura

Hayate hated hospitals, if only because he been in one constantly after he had gotten sick; but she worked her here, she loved it here, if only because she helped those she fought beside.

A knock on the door shook Sakura out of the case file she was working on; another unknown disease that had to be diagnosed and cured. Focusing back on the file she mumbled a come in. The door shut quietly and she faintly heard footsteps on the carpet. Hands came to rest on her shoulders and she

smiled as they started easing the tense muscles. She smiled and closed her eyes leaning into the touch "You are a god send." Sakura's green eyes met Hayate's brown ones and he smiled back at her.

Sakura had met Hayate when she had just begun her training under Tsunade. Not only had the man been in a coma from a fight with Baki but he had been ill since he had been a teenager. It had been Sakura's first major case and she had come out on top, with a new friend in the jounin.

Peering up at the man she smiled. He had filled out in the past six years; the bags and lines under his eyes disappearing, his muscle mass rebuilding. He was one of the heart throbs of Konoha, and he was all hers. As his fingers dug into a particularly big knot Sakura sighed and closed the folder in front of her. She wasn't going to get anything else done tonight. "So she gives in."

Hayate's breath tickled her ear and she smiled. "Just for tonight, I'm not making any progress."

"Working a seventy-two hour shift with only small catnaps does that."

Sakura scowled and then smiled again as his fingers moved to a new spot a bit lower down "I worked on less sleep when I was doing your case."

Hayate smiled "You had a personal interest in that case."

"Okay so I had a small crush on you I don't know if that drove me."

Hayate smiled "I was talking about making a name for yourself and proving yourself to Tsunade but that's nice to know too."

Sakura scowled "Yeah because you needed an ego boost, with all those girls chasing you, off right there."

Hayate repressed his chuckle, the smile wasn't so lucky "No need to be jealous Sakura, I'm all yours."

She couldn't blame those girls for chasing after Hayate, but she had her trump card. Sakura smiled and reached up wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down into a kiss. A gold band around her left ring finger shined for a moment as the moonlight hit it. Yes he was all hers and so were his massages.

* * *

AN: First off did you know that cats will spend 80% of their lives asleep, and they dont get sleepy they simply drop into sleep anytime they want. Also, yay Hayte, I enjoy this pairing, I really do! And also, yay, again, there were a ton of reviews for the last chapter! Oh and go and read Whisper in the Wind and take my poll! Be kind to this poor writer! Oh and review and tell me who you'd like to see tomorrow.


	23. Killer B

Prompt: It's not that serious?

Pairing: KillarBeeXSakura

In all honesty A had to admit that Sakura Haruno was the best thing to ever hit Kumogakure. Not because of her medical skill, prowess as a Kunoichi or her general cares for the people of his village; but because she had his little brother whipped. Long gone were the days of him having to punch his brother to get him to do as he was told, Sakura did that for him. Long gone were the days that Bee would come into his office and test his new raps out on him, he did that with his pink haired girlfriend now. Long gone were the days where Bee would drag him out of his office to go spar, he also did that with Sakura now. Dinner once a week also always included Sakura. Bee also didn't listen to him straight away anymore; he always checked things with _Sakura_.

A took a deep breath, the pink haired nymph was stealing is brother and he'd be damned if he'd let that happen. It wasn't too late to put a stop to this right? It's not that serious?

"Raikage-sama." A kept himself from jumping as he stared up at Mabui, he really needed to get her a bell or something. "Sakura-san asked me to give you this letter."

A took the piece of paper and opened it, ignoring Mabui reading over his shoulder.

_Yo Bro! Sakura said yes, isn't this the best? _

_ -Bee_

A looked up at a smiling Mabui in a silent question. She was calm and blank faced as always as she provided the answer "His marriage proposal." A's stomach dropped, he was never getting rid of the pink haired intruder.

* * *

So this is kinda short . . . I don't feel well now, but I do like it. I can't write Bee very well; I can't rap or do anything along that line. Either way I like it. Um ... read whisper in the wind, do the poll, of and review please, it makes me feel better. Also the bell thing comes from a woman at work who gives me mini heart attacks, cause she's so quiet when she moves, I made her wear a bell bracelet during Christmas and it still didn't work. Anyways review please.


	24. Kankuro

Prompt: Memory box

Pairing: KankuroXSakura

"I just don't see why you absolutely needed to see me today mom." Sakura looked down at her son; he was twenty-three now, about to be a father in only a few days' time. She was about to be a grandmother, something her graying hair seemed to encourage. Still she needed him to carry on tradition. Standing on her tippy toes Sakura continued to reach for the scroll. She still came up a few inches short. "Do you need me to get it down mom, because I can."

"No I do not need you to get it down! I am a decorated war veteran and am perfectly capable of getting down a small scroll."

Katsuma opened his mouth to protest again but his father stopped him, "Don't bother, she's grown stubborn in her old age."

Sakura relaxed her feet to stare at her husband. Long gone was the purple face paint, and his former shinobi uniform, he wore the standard robes worn by the elders. His face was wrinkled and he had a liver spot on his cheek from the sun. He constantly complained of joint aches which she had to sooth away with chakra so he could go tinker in his work shop. Looking at her husband she realized again that they had both become old. Sakura shook that thought away as she scowled at Kankuro "I was stubborn when you met me, I was stubborn when you proposed, I was stubborn when you married me. You full well knew what you were getting yourself into now make yourself useful and help me. Why you put it up on this high of a shelf I'll never know."

Kankuro grinned as he adhered to his wife's wishes and retrieved the scroll with one of his smaller puppets while Katsuma helped his mother off the stool. Taking the scroll from Kankuro she walked over to the cleared coffee table and released the seal. Katsuma waited for the smoke to disappear as he watched his father smile. Stacked in front of him were several wooden boxes. Each of them was hand crafted and hand painted. He recognized his father's details in the wood and his mothers in the paintings. "When I was pregnant with you I was put on bed rest in my last months and bored to the dickens your father presented me with a box and some brushes and some paint, and I used my free time to paint the box. All my mementos from my pregnancy went in that box. Your father presented me another box after that which we used to store memories from your first several years of life, then another for your academy days, then your gennin days, chunnin, jounin and then your marriage. We've done the same for your sister." He watched his mother pick up the box on top. It was beautifully painted with a desert filled with trees of his mother's namesake. "This box is for your baby, my grandbaby. From here on out it is yours' and your wife's responsibility to make the boxes, paint them and store memories. Trust me you'll want to time flies by too quickly and all you're left with are memories."

Katsuma watched his father wrap an arm around his sniffling mother as another cloud of smoke appeared and a hawk appeared from it. "Your wife is in labor, she's asking for you."

Sakura watched her son disappear taking the box with him. With Kankuro's hand still around her she reached for the first box and took out her son's used blanket and pressed it to her nose and sighed. Another chapter was about to begin. Only now she was a grandma.

* * *

AN: First off, sorry about the short chapter yesterday. I was sick as a dog and I've gone back and fixed spelling errors. :( So my Kankuro muse finally hit while I was making a memory box tonight! Which is where this came from. So I'm kinda leaning towards Choji for tomorrow what do y'all think? Or who do you want to see?


	25. Choji

Prompt: Favorite day of the week

Pairing: ChojiXSakura

Sakura was tired. She had just worked a fourteen hour shift and had kept several ANBU members alive the entire time. Dragging her feet to the apartment she shared with Choji she sighed. It was well past eight o'clock, he'd be at his parents for their weekly family dinner; something Sakura hadn't missed in nearly four months, but duty calls.

There were two things Sakura had learned to do when she started dating Choji; eat and work out consistently. The once a week family dinners had become tradition for them, and unless she had a mission Sakura was at the Akimichi household every Tuesday night; and she loved it.

The house always smelled great and she could have sworn she gained five pounds just walking into the place. There was always laughter, usually from Choji's dad as he laughed at one of his own jokes. It was also always warm. No matter what Sakura always had a place in the Akimichi home as well as at their table, and it never failed to make the pink haired Kunoichi smile.

Now she was doomed to spend the rest of the night alone in the company of either left over take out or a microwave dinner. She scowled at that and then laughed. She had become too use to Choji's home cooking. He'd smile at that.

Turning her key in the lock a barrage of wonderful smells attacked Sakura's nose as laughter assaulted her ears, and then she was off the floor with Choji's arms holding her up. She returned the hug burrowing her face in his shoulder and he laughed. It was low and warm and cheerful and Sakura loved it. "Shizune found me and told me what was going on at the hospital. We knew you wouldn't be done in time for the regular time or up to going over to mom and dad's place so we moved dinner here."

Sakura smiled over Choji's shoulder at his parents and mouthed thank you before snuggling back into her boyfriend's arms. Tuesdays really were her favorite day of the week.

* * *

AN: So nothing really to reprt on my end . . . I live a fairly boring life. Anyways; Choji come make me dinner! Also please review, we're getting close to fifty :) plus I love reading them. Also this is prompt number 25 and that is my favorite number :) and no I don't have a reason. Yes I know a ton of randmoness today . . . I'm sorry. Oh and who do you want to see tomorrow, I have a prompt that involves dancing, cause I get to go ballroom dancing tomorrow (my other hobby)so speak up!


	26. Shisui

Prompt: Bachata

Pairing: ShisuiXSakura

In all honesty Sakura could have done without the fancy ball gown; an idea of the feudal lord's wife. It was red and lined with gold and had a full skirt that swept the floor as she moved. It would be difficult to fight in and she couldn't wait to get out of it. Then there were the gloves; gold silk that went all the way past her elbows and made things hard to grasp. She sighed.

"I know you're not tired already, Haruno-san. After all this party is every little girl's fairy tale." The voice was loud and clear in her ear and she couldn't help but scowl at the sound. "No frowning Haruno, we need smiles, you are on duty." Sakura's eye twitched. She only had the ear piece which left her with no way to reply to her captain's orders with her witty comebacks. Still she listened as she smoothed her face into a blank slate and glided across the floor, making sure to stay out-of-the-way of the men who wanted to dance.

Then again that was why she had been chosen for this mission, she knew how to dance. On begging her parents to enter the academy they had agreed on the condition that she takes dance lessons. So she had agreed, in fact that was where her afternoons had been spent; learning everything from ballet to ballroom to hip hop. She had enjoyed the lessons and she loved dancing . . . but her mother could never know.

They were waltzing at the moment, and while she loved the waltz it was too slow for her at the moment. Walking out on to the back porch that led into the gardens Sakura took a deep breath and allowed the cool air to blow against her flushed skin. She smiled at the peace and somewhat quiet. "What the hell are you doing Haruno?" Sakura scowled, so much for that short-lived bliss.

Sakura turned to face her taicho, her hands going to her hips, and glared at him. He smirked, and her eyes narrowed as his flashed red. Shisui Uchiha was team captain for this mission, they were acting as extra security for the feudal lord's party; and while he got to stay up above in the balcony away from people she was forced into hell on the bottom floor. All though she had to admit he looked good in the tux. "I was hot."

"You haven't even danced yet."

"There are a lot of people down there with me or had you not noticed from your perch? That means a lot of body heat and movement from the dance floor." Sakura snapped.

Shisui frowned and then he was behind her, had on her waist as he guided/ forced her forward. "Time to get out there Haruno. I made a special request just for you."

Sakura's scowl deepened as he led her to the floor as a new song started, it was slower, but the steps would be easy to manage with beat, a time step: bachata. As Shisui pulled her into closed position; one of his hands went to rest right below her shoulder-blade as his left hand too her right and he raised it. Her left hand went to rest right below his shoulder as her right hand rested in his and she made sure to point her elbow down.

Then they were moving. Two steps to the right then two to the left, then turns at either the four or eight count; both inside and outside. Then he began incorporating waist rolls and free turns and Sakura very soon realized that the floor had been abandoned in favor of watching them. They were moving now, moving around instead of in the box, his leg in-between hers; her hips were moving freely now as he did a two arm overhead turn as the song ended and he dipped her.

Always follow your lead even if they suck. The mantra had been pounded into her head in her lessons. She smiled figures the Uchiha knew how to dance.

* * *

So bachata was the first thing I learned how to dance, and the waltz can be boring to write. In all honesty I love swing first, then comes bachata, then waltz and then salsa and I'll st there or this will go on and on. Also form is everything and girls always remeber no back leading. Follow the guy, give up control! Anyways yeah I like this one, also go google bachata and watch people dance it, Sakura and Shisui's dance in this isn't nearly as sexy as some of the ones out there and the videos on youtube will give you some idea of just wat bachata is. Look for the eight count of two steps to the right and two steps to the left (four count each way)


	27. Raido

Prompt: Gentleman

Pairing: RaidoXSakura

Sakura smiled as Raido told a story of how his niece had completely covered him in cake on his last birthday. The man had approached her months ago about a possible date, approaching her as she sat in her office at the hospital as she had done paperwork. A gentle smile had graced his face and he brought a small bouquet of daffodils with him. He had stuttered a bit at first, trying to get the question out but had finished strong and confident.

He had made sure to wait for her teammates to be out of the village before he even dared to ask her out. They had gone out that very night and Sakura had liked what she had seen. He had opened doors and pulled out her chair for her, but he had let her take care of the man who had groped her as she had walked to the bathroom. (All though it had been funny to see the man show up the next day at the hospital worse off than she had left him.) The conversation had been easy and none of it was forced. She found that she simply liked being n his presence, that he had a way of just making her smile.

Raido was a serious man, a serious Shinobi. She took pride and joy in the fact that she was one of the few people who he would open up to, so affection to. He was also sweet; showing up at the hospital randomly, just to tell her that he missed or to kiss her. Sometimes he would show up with flowers or with a little something to eat if she forgot to take her break. Something she did quite often.

They had been dating for four months now and she had fallen for the man. Each moment was greater than the last and she loved him for it. Taking the crook of his arm as they walked so she could be closer to him he smiled and kissed the crown of her head, before opening the door to their favorite restaurant. He was her gentleman.

* * *

I really wanted to write Raido today and I don't know why, hmmmmm. Anyways this was just something sweet and fluffy :) Whisper in the Wind has been updated, and check out the poll on the top of my page if you haven't already. ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Nd that's it for now!


	28. Asuma Part 1

Prompt: Mother Dearest

Pairing: AsumaXSakura

Sakura navigated the halls of the hospital with a grace that only came with years of practice and make no mistake she did have years. Her braid swished to the side as she made a sharp turn to arrive at the hospital room. She didn't waste any time opening the door.

Lying on the bed was a five-year old Sakura knew very well. The girl was all long wavy brown hair and the same red eyes that were identical to her mother's. "Atsuko Sarutobi, just what are you doing in my hospital?" Sakura's voice was stern, but not cold. The girl had the decency to look ashamed "I just healed your leg no more than two hours ago, and I told you to go straight home! What in the world was your dad thinking letting you go back out?" The girl refused to meet her gaze and Sakura sighed before going to sit on the bed. She looked at the leg propped up on the pillow, it was the same one. Sakura set to work healing the broken bone, AGAIN.

When she finished Sakura moved to sit beside the girl instead of her leg. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "What's going on Atsuko, where's your dad?" Atsuko turned her head in a refusal to answer. Sakura scooted closer wrapping an arm around the girl she brought her own legs on the bed and laid them next to Atsuko's. She finally looked up at Sakura, tears forming in her eyes before she launched herself further into Sakura's arms, burrowing her head in Sakura's chest she clutched at the woman and began to sob.

Sakura held her close, rubbing her back soothingly and humming a song she had sung to the girl since she had been born. Kurenai had gone into labor when the village had been attacked and died giving birth to Atsuko. Sakura had found Kurenai holding the baby and with her last breaths she had begged Sakura to protect her baby, Sakura had promised.

Asuma had been in a coma for a little over eight months at that point and remained in the coma for another two. In the meantime Sakura had cared for the little girl, with Shikamaru at her side constantly leaving only to do Tsunade's bidding. When Asuma had awoken Shikamaru, Ino and Choji had been there to help him, to tell him of what happened to Kurenai. He refused to talk or see anyone, and for a week Sakura had allowed him his mourning. Then she had had enough. Swaddling the child in blankets and carried her in her arms to her father's hospital room.

He had stared at the baby in amazement and had clutched her to his chest. It had woken him up. He had become a father from that day forward and Sakura had become his confidant and best friend. She had been at his side at almost constantly teaching him how to be a parent. When he left for a mission Atsuko stayed with her followed only by Shikamaru.

And now five years into the girl's life Sakura had become her mother in a sort, though she knew of Kuranai very well. She was almost an imaginary figure to the girl; made up of only pictures and stories. "Atsuko, what's wrong?"

Sakura's voice was calm, it was the tone that always soothed Atsuko, made her feel warm inside. Atsuko couldn't help but tell her, in a voice that exclaimed hurt and sadness "He's on a date!"

* * *

So this is going to be a two parter I can't resist, I have a soft spot for Asuma. Review and let me know what you think.


	29. Asuma Part 2

Prompt: No other way

Pairing: AsumaXSakura

Sakura held Atsuko until she fell asleep, and even after that. Holding the child close to her she continued to hum. The smell of smoke and the light sound of footsteps on tile alerted her to him long before he stepped through the door way and her heart clenched as the memory of him holding Atsuko for the first time came to her mind.

Closing her eyes she steadied her breathing, and forced her emotions to the back, he stepped through the door a moment later, breathing a bit heavier than normal; he had run. "Is she okay?"

Sakura turned her upper body to face him, her lap still holding Atsuko's head. "She's fine, she tried tree climbing again."

Asuma sighed in relief, "Thank God." Then he looked at her "And thank you too, Sakura."

"I was just doing my job Asuma."

He smiled and walked over to the bed; he lifted her legs for a moment, sat down and placed them in his lap. "You sent not one, not two, but three of your orderlies to fetch me this afternoon."

"She was scared and she wanted her father."

"Yes, but you only usually send one; a no name newbie, not your own personal pupil."

Sakura's started running her fingers gently through Atsuko's hair "Hanabi was able to find you faster."

Asuma lifted his hand to gently grab her chin, forcing her to look at him. She met his gaze head on, he smiled. "You love her Sakura, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

She gave a dry laugh "I let my feelings rule me when it comes to her."

Asuma smiled "You let your feeling rue you in almost every situation, but that's what makes you so great."

Sakura gave a small smile as he released her chin. "I heard you had a date tonight."

Asuma stiffened at her words before relaxing again, "Yeah, it's not going to work."

A bubble of happiness sprouted in Sakura "Why not?"

"I keep comparing her to . . ."

"Kurenai?"

"You."

Sakura's head whipped to the side to look at the man "What?"

"I knew it wouldn't work before I even went out on the date, had only planned on staying for drinks and then leaving to find you."

"Why?" The question slipped from her mouth in a whisper.

"I love you. I have for a very long time."

"What?" her voice cracked that time, as she felt tears burn behind her eyes.

"When you came in with Atsuko that week after I woke up, I could see the love you had for my baby girl. It was only admiration than but it grew. Every time I saw you with Atsuko it grew. Then the other night she called for her mother and I bent down to try to explain Kurenai to her again and she said her other mommy, you. It sort of hit me then that you were her mother; you had stayed up late and done feedings with her, changed diapers, cooked for us, you were there when she took her steps, said her first word, took her to the academy for the first time with me, made her bento boxes, held her when she cried and healed her when I couldn't. You never once discouraged her from asking about Kurenai, in fact you'd tell her stories and answer her questions. You're her mother and I know Kurenai would approve."

Sakura was crying now "And this all just came to you?"

He smiled and took her face in his hands and kissed her, when they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers and smiled "You're stuck with us now Sakura."

She smiled "I'd have it no other way."

* * *

So SWEET! Or at least I think so ;) Anyways that's the end of this arc. I like it. Anyways tomorrow is chapter 30 and I want to know who you want to see! I don't know why but I like the big numbers like 10,20,30, 40 ect. So go check out my poll if you haven't already and read Whisper in the Wind, while I consider posting this separately. Also I thought you'd might like to know that the song that I listened to while writing this chapter is called Dig Two Graves by Randy Travis, kind of has the meaning of the chapter in it. Oh also it'd be great if we could reach 200, reviews, but we'd need about forty reviews, are y'all up for that challenge? ;) Also be on the look out for some separate one shots with Sakura pairings outside 80 day Challenge.


	30. Kisame

Prompt: Under the Bed

Pairing: KisameXSakura

Kisame cracked an eye at the giggling coming from somewhere inside the house. Closing the eye again Kisame grinned and waited for the taunt that was sure to come. "Daaadddyyyyyy." He smiled, his sharpened teeth showing, there it was.

Rising to his feet Kisame trotted into the house, silently moving through the hallways, checking every bedroom for his little girl, making a show of it. Her giggling increased and he followed it to her room. Once again he made a show of searching the entire room until he finally came to her bed. Kneeling down he lifted up the bed skirt and smiled as he stared into eyes as green as her mother's had been. He grinned "I found you little fish."

She giggled and he reached under the bed to ruffle her pink hair. A flare of chakra stopped him cold. "Daddy?"

He brought a finger to his lips in the sign for shh, she nodded and retreated farther under the bed. Letting the bed skirt drop Kisame stood and moved into the hallway. Samahade was on the other side of the house and he was unarmed. He cursed at the stupid move. He had been certain that they'd be safe for a few weeks, he had been certain that the false trail would work. He had promised Sakura on her death bed that he would make sure that they would be safe. That he would protect Kyoko with his life and he would.

Kakashi moved through the burning house searching the house for the girl. Not for the first time he cursed Sakura. One night during the war she had suddenly disappeared. Tracking efforts had been useless; then suddenly she had turned up, two years later, near death, too far gone to save. He had held her while she died, and listened as he told her about Kyoko, as she made him promise to be there for Kyoko if she and the missing Kiri nin needed him.

He had kept track of them through the locations Sakura had given him, kept one of his dogs on them at all times. He was sure the Samahade wielder knew but he never approached the dogs. He knew how the remaining members of Akatsuki continued to track them, in an effort to kill them. He had helped where he could; made sure their trails went cold, he had been certain the last one had worked. Yet no more than two hours ago Bull had appeared in the middle of his apartment and told him that Akatsuki had found the small family. He had left immediately, and come to the find the house, located on the boarder of fire country, on fire.

Now here he was running through fire in search of the last connection Konoha and he had left to Sakura. A groan caught his attention and Kakashi ducked into a small room. The blue skin man lay on the floor bloody and beaten. "Hatake." His name was spit out of the man's mouth along with blood "She's under the bed, she's unconscious. Get her out of here."

"You're dying." It was a statement not a question.

He laughed and more blood came out "Paralysis poison, it works quickly and stops the heart. The only one that could possibly cure me is dead, and the last little thing left of her is under the bed. You've got to save her Hatake and you have to leave me here. If they think I'm dead they'll think she's dead, she won't be in danger any longer. Make sure you're not seen."

Kakashi nodded and flipped the bed. There curled in a ball was a little girl with natural pink hair and lightly tanned skin. "I used a genjutsu to put her to sleep; all you need is the release sign to undo it. Take care of her Kakashi, don't hand her over to those damned orphanages."

Kakashi took the girl in his arms and covered her with his flak jacket. "There's a village of people getting ready to spoil her to death."

Kisame smiled and coughed more blood "Send a letter to Kiri, tell them that Akatsuki has Samahade and make sure Kyoko knows how much her mother loved her." Kakashi nodded his head as the flames entered the room and Kisame breathed his last.

Kakashi was greeted by Tsunade, Naruto and Ino upon his arrival and their fussing over the girl began as Naruto took him from his hands and cuddled her to his chest. Yes Kyoko would know how much her parents had loved her. Konoha would make sure of it, and he would make sure that she never had a reason to hide under the bed again.

* * *

So someone requested Kisame, and someone requested more action, I think this gave a bit of both :/ Anyways this was really sad in a way. Also review and get this story to 200 reviews, I know you can do it! Also chapter 30, 30 days of straight updates, yay me! and y'all for reading! See y'all tomorrow. Also go read Whisper in the Wind (Minato and Sakura story) and do my poll if you haven't its at the top of my profile page!


	31. Minato

Prompt: Silence is a great Healer

Pairing: MinatoXSakura

"It itches."

"Keep that in mind for next time."

"I don't plan on there being a next time."

Sakura laughed "Kakashi, you always say there won't be a next time and there always is." The teenager glared at her and then he glared at is arm, plastered with a cast.

"She has you beat Kakashi, be a good sport and surrender." Sakura's head instinctively swiveled towards the voice and she met eyes that were just a shade darker than Naruto's had been. She had been in the past for a year, yet every time she saw those eyes her heart clenched. With no chance of returning to her disaster of time she had to get used to it. Minato smiled at her over his book.

Her heart fluttered and she smiled back. "But three weeks is so looong."

Sakura sighed as her attention went to the room's other occupant, "Obito, both your legs are broken and you lost and eye. Kakashi had an eye, your eye, implanted, a broken arm and a collapsed lung!"

"You two should be thrilled she isn't keeping you here for a month." Minato said his eyes locked on the page he was reading.

Sakura cleared her throat "He has a point, I could do that if you'd like."

Joint cries of "Sensei" followed by a stream of protest were met with Minato grabbing Sakura around the waist and flashing out of the room and into her office. They landed on the floor with a thump, Sakura back down on the floor and Konoha's yellow flash on top.

Putting away that he had put a seal somewhere in her office for a later time, Sakura huffed "I wasn't done."

Minato smiled "You were done an hour ago; you were simply being a mother hen and clucking"

"That is a serious insult to my professionalism; insinuating that I favor one patient more than the other."

He laughed and pushed himself up so that he was caging her in with his arms. Personally she thought she was doing an excellent job at keeping her heart rate down. "It's not an insult, it shows you care. Plus they need some quiet. Silence can be a great healer in itself." He paused and his smiled dimmed a bit "You never answered my question by the way."

"There have been so many."

The smile grew again and she couldn't help but return it "The one about dinner, this Friday?"

Sakura's lips formed a silent ohh and her head raced to answer but her mouth beat it to it "I. . ."

* * *

Yes I am leaving it there, if you would like to see more of the couple, check out Whisper in the Wind; at some point a scene similar to this will show up and you know you want to read it :) Anyways, we are thirty away from 200 reviews and I really want to reach it, really bad! So please review, it helps feed this starving writer (Not really, I'm starving :P) Also speak up about who you want to see tomorrow!


	32. Hiashi

Prompt: Marriage of convenience

Pairing: HiashiXSakura

Sakura stared into the garden and watched as the pond rippled. She twisted the gold band around her ring finger, a nervous habit she had developed in the months that they had been married.

Theirs was a marriage of convenience; a political agreement that allowed Konoha more access to the Hyuuga branch family, and allowed the Hyuugas to add the best medic next to Tsunade to their arsenal of things to be haughty and brag about. The fact that they were all hinting (demanding) the male heir that had not been brought about by his first marriage was also a gain for the clan.

Since their marriage Hinata had married Naruto and Hanabi had run off with some sentry guard and hadn't been heard from since. Sakura couldn't blame the girl. She certainly would have if she had been able to bring herself to do it. Instead she had taken the year given to her by Konoha's council; she had watched Tsunade and her friends fight the marriage till the end as she somehow emotionally detached herself from everything going on and tied up every loose end she needed to.

Their wedding had been the social event of the year, with almost every imaginable political head in attendance. None of them found it strange, that he was marrying a girl twenty years his junior. In their eyes Hiashi was in his prime, and he needed an heir . . . and they all had a hand in politics. Her friends weren't so understanding; they threw glares Hiashi's way, but kept comments to themselves at Sakura's insistence.

She continued to take missions and do her everyday work at the hospital and it was there that she became close to being who she had been pre marriage but she still wasn't as free with everything. She most defiantly wasn't her true self at what was now considered her home. Within the Hyuuga compound she was their mistress; the overseer of the household. She wore elegant kimonos and directed the house, overseeing every small detail; she hated it.

There was only one place she could truly be herself. In the back of the compound, off a special wing was where her shared room with Hiashi was. Within it she allowed her daily confines to fall and her true self to emerge.

She was dressed in a light pink yutaka, standing in the doorway that led to their private gardens when she heard the door slide open. She glanced over her shoulder at her husband. He was still well-built and good-looking, the Hyuuga genes were good ones. "I expected you to already be asleep."

Sakura shook her head and closed the door, "I got a letter today." Hiashi nodded his head for her to continue as he changed into his own yutaka. "Hinata is pregnant."

He paused "She wrote you herself?"

Sakura shook her head "Shino, and Shikamaru." Hinata, Naruto and the rest of her friends didn't have much to do with her since her marriage.

Hiashi smiled "For them to be the only ones to figure out what really happend between us, we're better at this than I thought." Sakura smiled, but it held no joy. Hiashi sat down beside her "You saved them, from arranged marriages and a loveless lives."

"They deserve their happiness."

"And you don't?"

She turned to face her husband and leaned into kiss him gently "I'm as happy as I'm ever going to be."

He gave a humorless chuckle "I thought you were crazy when you approached me with the idea of marriage, with your plan."

"It worked though. Our marriage freed Hinata to marry Naruto, Neji to marry Tenten, and Hanabi to go off with her beu."

Hiashi growled "If I ever see that chunnin again, I'll . . ."

"You'll do nothing," Sakura interrupted climbing up the bed and reaching over to the nightstand next to the bed and opened the drawer and pulled something out and tossed it to him. He caught it with ease, examined it and he raised an eyebrow at her "How far along are you?"

She smiled as she slid under the covers "Twelve weeks, we can find out the gender at twenty."

Hiashi climbed in beside her "Say the test is inconclusive and give the elders some hell and force them to wait"

Sakura kissed him and turned out the light "Let's enjoy the sleep while we can, and don't you dare think you'll get out of late night feedings."

Hiashi chuckled "I wouldn't dare."

Their marriage was one of convenience; it had freed her friends, his children to live their lives, allowed the elders their shot at having a proper male heir and it allowed her and Hiashi to protect the ones they loved most.

* * *

I strangly like this pairing and really enjoyed writing this, I may expand on it in the future, flesh it out. Maybe tomorrow . . . . . . Anyways Whisper in the Wind will be updated tomorrow, I promise . . . really, I do. We are 24 away from 200, review and make my dreams come true! Also speak up about who you want to see tomorrow. I was thinking; Shino, Haku or Kabuto, what about y'all?

P.S. Go vote on my poll, right at the top of my profile page!


	33. Haku

Prompt: Holding hands  
Pairing: HakuXSakura

Sakura found that the greatest tragedy was when the good died young. She had found that on her first mission when she watched Zabuza die and held Haku's hand while the man told his disciple to live his life to the fullest, to make bonds and protect them. Haku didn't let her hand go for the next three days unless it was to use the bathroom.

The ice wielder had been welcomed into the village along with his bloodline and given the rank of chunnin. She didn't see much of him after that, until Sasuke left. He had been the one to find her on the bench, the one to carry the message to the Hokage, and had gone on the retrieval mission. When he cam back near death, she sat with him, visited him every day and held his hand.

When Naruto had left the village, they had watched him go from the top of the hospital and once again she held his hand, this time more tightly than any other.

Haku and Sakura held the other's hand when the other needed strength. After two years of training together, that was all they needed to communicate. A brush of hands during the midst of battle and they had it won. They became a team, and when Naruto came back, Haku became Sasuke's replacement.

They moved fluidly, the entire unit; Kakashi, Naruto, Haku, and Sakura, as if they had known each other their entire lives, as if they were one.

They were placed in Kakashi's unit during the war, and when it came time to face Zabuaza Sakura had taken his hand and they had watched him smile as they sealed him, as he found peace. When they faced Madara Haku's ice had shielded many; saving Hinata, Naruto and Neji from certain death. Who he couldn't help Sakura seemed to save with her medical justsu.

When the war was over they returned home and they held hands almost all the time; walking down the streets, on dates, during their wedding and when Sakura gave birth to a their son, Fuyuki.

* * *

Some Funfacts about this story:  
The longest chapter word wise, was Madara. The most viewed chapter after the first is Ibiki's, this story has a total of 17,606 views, and the chapter with the most reviews is wel I don't know! hopefully this one. Please continue reading for the author's note.

* * *

Fuyuki means Snowy Winter :) He looks alot like his daddy. This was actually supposed to be a lot more sad, but hey HAPPY is good too :) (: So there was alot of response to the Hiashi chapter and I'm about to go flesh that out, so be on the look out for it, it will be up today and be call a Marriage of Convenience. Go check that out, I'm thinking it's going to be a three-shot . . . I think . . . Definatly won't be more than three. Anyways Whisper in the Wind has been updated (See I kept my promise) and go check out my poll if you haven't already! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND that's about it . . . I think. I'm probably forgetting something . . . Yes right! Please review we are 15 away from 200, we are so close I can taste it so please revie


	34. Sai

Prompt: Bring me the sunset in a cup  
Pairing: SaiXSakura

Sakura stared at Sai, speechless; something that was generally difficult to do. How in the world had he remembered? She had mentioned it in passing, months ago. It had been during a team breakfast and Kakashi had been reading his porn at the table and she had chastised him for it. Kakashi in all his brilliance had simply told her that she didn't know good literature and that she only read medical textbooks. She had gone on to recite the poem Bring Me the Sunset in the Cup . . . after slapping the copy-nin crazy. It had been a moment in passing. Nothing more had been said about it on the mission that followed straight after . . . other than Kakashi's once in a blue moon complaints.

"Sai, how . . .?"

Sai smiled, "You said it was your favorite poem, right after knocking Kakashi-sempai unconscious. It seemed important to you. Was I wrong?"

Sakura shook her head, as tears that wanted to fall burned her eyes. Lying in a beautifully wrapped box lay an old teacup. It had a few small chips around the rim but it was what lie inside the cup that astounded her. A sunset with what looked like a grandmother willow and a small little house had been hand painted inside, and she couldn't find a flaw. "You painted this?"

Sai smiled and nodded "Of course." Setting the cup down, she launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around the man. He returned it and she pulled away "I'm going to have to get a shadow box for it; show it off."

"But a cup is for drinking."

Sakura smiled, she would explain it to him later.

* * *

So today has been horribble . . . .

Everyone give a warm welcome to Sai. Anywho I was trying to think of a prompt for Shino, cause he needs some love, and I stumbled across this and thought HEY! SAI, Come on down! Anywho in other news I've posted a one shot follow-up for my Asuma/Sakura arch, it's called Close to the Heart, check it out. Also I posted the first two chapters of the fleshed out version of the Hiashi chapter. I'm enjoying how its more a series of in order oneshot rather than chapters, I'm thinking of fleshing out the Madara story like this. I honestly think it's the only way I could do it. Also soon to come, perhaps a Hayate one shot?

Also if you're thinking "Wow UNCPanda you sure are been really productive these past few days!" I'm not, I'm really not. The heat went out in my house yesterday and instead of holing up in my room to write where there are distractions, I am in the family room where there is a fire surrounded by my family. Just as distracting but easier to tune out. Plus I'd rather keep my fingers and toes and nose. It's below thirty where I am, and that's cold.

All right I'm done rambling, Y'all should really stop me when I start to do that ;) Go read everything else and review.


	35. Shino

Prompt: I have nothing to say to you  
Pairing: ShinoXSakura

Sakura stormed into her apartment, and Shino followed close behind her. So far she hadn't said a word to him. "Sakura." She continued on her war path into the kitchen and he tried again "Sakura."

She appeared now in the kitchen doorway, her heels were gone now, her hair was down and her earrings had been removed. "I have nothing to say to you Shino Aburame."

"Sakura . . ."

Her hands went to her hips, "Don't. You. Dare. You completely embarrassed me, made me feel like that weak child as if I were a gennin again."

"Sakura."

"He groped me Shino, a simple palming of my butt, something I was perfectly capable of sending him through a wall for."

"Sakura."

"But no, you have to step in, and you punch him! You don't even creep him out with your bugs, you punch him." She vanished into the kitchen again and reappeared a moment later her first aid kit in hand.

"Sakura,"

She came to him and led him to the couch before forcing him to sit on the couch. Taking a seat next to him she took his hand into her lap and began bandaging his bleeding and bruised hand. "And Shino I love you but you suck at hand to hand combat. You're a distance fighter!"

"Sakura,"

"And another thing . . ."

Shino moved, bringing his hand to the back of her neck, and pulled down the scarf that hid the part of his face his jacket usually did, and shut her up the only way he knew how. Breaking the kiss he leaned in close "Sakura I love you, but for a woman who had nothing to say to me you sure do talk a lot."

Sakura threw her head back and laughed before kissing him again. She really did love this man.

* * *

So I did an illegal u-turn and spent 8 hours in a driving school today AND my car got hit -_- I am so tired it's not even funny. Anyways the heat has been fixed. Marriage of convenience has been updated if you didn't know; that the Hiashi and Sakura one, I'll probably update it again soon tonight or tomorrow.


	36. Kakashi AGAIN!

Prompt:According to Plan  
Pairing: KakashiXSakura

When Sakura Haruno married Kakashi Hatake there was a certain way she thought her life would go. They would be married a few years, have two children, a boy and a girl, she would eventually run the hospital while Kakashi continued to dodge Tsunade's request for him to take over, until Naruto could, and then eventually one of them would die in the line of action. But when you were married to Kakashi Hatake nothing ever went as planned.

Much to her surprise Sakura was pregnant within six months of their wedding, and much to everyone else's surprise her hormones did not make her crazy. Yet Sakura was glad when her due date came and her son, Sakumo Hatake was born, looking exactly like his father. On that day Sakura smiled as she watched Kakashi bounce their little boy and promise to always be there for him. She had her boys. Now all she needed was her girl.

It was a year before they started trying again and three months after that before Sakura got pregnant again. This time the pregnancy was harder and Sakura thanked her stars that this was the last time. She refused to know what the gender was, knowing inside her heart that it was a girl. But nothing went according to plan when you were married to Kakashi Hatake. Two weeks after her due date Sakura gave birth to another boy, who they appropriately named Obito. He was his father's son.

During the next two years Sakura rose to be the head of the hospital while continuing to do missions and be a mother. It would be right after her promotion and a particularly long mission for Kakashi that they found out they were pregnant, this time with triplets. Sakura was certain that at least one would be a girl. Once again she was proven wrong when she delivered three healthy boys which would be names Shouta, Hisao and Hiroki. They were identical and just like their brothers took after their father.

It would be after two weeks at home with five children that Kakashi and Sakura would decide that they were done; Sakura was now thirty and Kakashi forty-three and they had more than enough to do with five children and full functioning careers.

So the next five years came and went with Sakumo and Obito graduating from the academy, early. Both were put on teams and held back from the chunnin exams at their parent's request. Hisoko, Hisao, and Hiroki entered the academy and Sakura continued her career at the hospital and Kakashi continued to do missions, still not slowing down. Naruto rose to the seat of Hokage and Ino gave birth to their first son Jiraiya. And Sakura found herself pregnant one more time. She resigned herself to having a boy early on, getting excited at the thought of having a baby to hold again. And sure enough she gave birth to healthy baby boy and was named Ren. After that Sakura decided she was done for good and made an appointment to have Kakashi fixed, but nothing goes as planned when you're married to Kakashi Hatake, and two months after Ren was born Sakura found herself pregnant again and Kakashi found himself sleeping on the couch after Sakura made sure his operation was done (by sealing every means of escape and threatening to do the procedure herself if he skipped out).

Sakura once again prepared a boys nursery and got out little boy clothes; both old and new. But nothing goes according to plan when you're married to Kakashi Hatake, something that was proved when Tsunade announced over a cry that it was a healthy baby girl. Kakashi turned white and Sakura nearly cried as she took the white haired baby in her arms as Kakashi muttered something about setting up an early defense and how no one was going to touch her. Sakura just smiled and held her daughter, Aya, closer and knew just how well protected her baby girl would be.

Kakashi had had a well thought out plan long before Sakura Haruno came into his life. Serve his village, protect his friends and eventually die serving his village; ending the Hatake line with his death. Then in came Sakura and then Sakumo, then Obito, then Shouta, Hisao, and Hiroki then Ren and now Aya. It was after the triplets had been born that Kakashi had decided to stop trying to plan things out because nothing went according to plan when you were married to Sakura Haruno.

* * *

So I like Kakashi and this came to mind, I actually wrote this a few months ago, started thinking about it, edited it and really liked it. So Whisper in the Wind has been updated, as well as marriage of convenience, also tonight is my parent's 24 wedding anniversary, so I'll be gone until tomorrow. I've also had questions about my car crash, it was small, and my car can be fixed and other than some aches I'm fine. By the way reviews make me feel better. Also I got a cute idea involving Sakura, a bell, the hospital and Kabuto. . . . that is. . . if you're interested ;)


	37. Kabuto

Prompt: Slippery Snake  
Pairing: KabutoXSakura

Kabuto was a twisted SOB, but he was a twisted SOB who had medical knowledge and no conscience to keep him from carrying out his tests. So when Sakura was assigned the task of going through all the notes and files Ibiki's ANBU had recovered from Orochimaru's lair she had been more than a bit nervous. Then she had found out that it was all in code and if he had still been alive she would have hunted him down and then punched the man through a wall.

It took her and the decoding team three months to break the code, another month for her to memorize it and become comfortable enough with it to start translating it. She was pleasantly surprised to find everything beautifully detailed and not too gruesome. That is until an ANBU brought in tapes of Kabuto performing several surgeries. One of the ANBU heaved, Ibiki turned his head at one point; but Sakura forced herself to watch. The result was important to curing a lung disease that had plagued Hayate and Itachi. When it was finished she went over the notes again, and then forced herself to watch the video again. Nightmares plagued her for weeks, and more than once she had woken up in the arms of one of the many men who came in the black of night for treatment.

She was their medic, their girl; it hurt to see her wake up screaming covered in a cold sweat, but she persevered. Kabuto had been dangerously close to a cure and now she was determined to find it. In a way she became obsessed, so much so that even Ibiki, the biggest workaholic in Konoha, chastised her.

The day she made a break through and found out the last herb for the cure Konoha as a whole released a breath they hadn't realized they had held. The knowledge of all of Kabuto's notes ingrained in her memory, she gave the okay for them to be taken into the bowels of Konoha hopefully to never be seen again.

Kabuto may have been a slippery snake, but he had been one smart slippery snake.

* * *

I am exhausted, it's been a day and a half, and somewhere in the chaos my original idea for this couple went poof and this took its place. I apologize for nothing. Any who, don't expect updates for my other stories until Friday. Tomorrow and Thursday are going to be busy. Wish me luck and let me know who you want to see tomorrow.


	38. Kotestsu

Prompt: Baby its cold outside  
Pairing: KotetsuXSakura

Sakura burst through the door bundled up head to toe. "It is freezing outside."

Kotetsu looked up from the fire he was tending to look at the pink haired kunoichi, whose nose was bright red. He grinned "Baby it's cold outside."

Sakura scoffed "Don't quit your day job."

Kotetsu threw his head back and laughed "Wasn't planning on it. Tsunade wouldn't allow it, neither would Izumo . . . they'd have no one to boss around . . . or hit . . .or blame."

This time it was Sakura who laughed "Well at least you get a small break." They were on a herb collecting mission in Snow Country. Shedding her coat, gloves, and hat she sat down next to the man pulled the blanket he had over herself, pressed into his side and pressed her freezing toes into the bare skin left bare by the pants. He yelped and Sakura smirked as he tried to pull away. She launched herself at him, catching him off guard. He tried to scramble away from her but she was already on his back. She pressed her fingers into his neck and he shuttered at the cold sensation.

Leaning down next to his ear she whispered "Baby its cold outside."

Kotetsu smirked though she couldn't see it, and then he bucked her off and suddenly she was pinned underneath him. He smiled lowered his lips to her neck and then . . . .he blew; sending Sakura into a fit of giggles. He smiled down at her and made to get up, and then he tripped falling back down on her; the blanket they had been wrapped in trapping him on top of her and her beneath him.

His lips landed centimeters from hers and her eyes flutterd and then she extended her neck and pressed her lips into his and murmured "Baby its warm inside."

* * *

Someone mentioned that Kotetsu made a good wingman and deserved some love, so everyone say it now "We love you Kotestsu!" Any who, this is brought to you by the cold weather here on the East Coast and me . . . . who is bundled in layers from head to toe, cause I am not made for the cold. Other sponsors include the errand I ran for my mother that allowed my fingers to freeze and me to press my fingers to her back. Well I'm off to watch UNC basketball, GO HEELS!


	39. Zabuza

Prompt: Innocence  
Pairing: ZabuzaX Sakura

Sakura watched her husband teach their son the ways of the sword . . . from the distance Zabuza had approved along with a promise that she wouldn't rush to their son's side anytime he fell down; because leaf shinobi always kept their promises. Zabuza never let her forget it either. All though that's what he claimed he like about he. She had an honest face he had said on the bridge, so many years ago. That was before he came back to Kiri, after Haku had died and before their marriage had become a part of a treaty. Either way he had vowed to protect that innocence she somehow held on to. Yet he seemed determined to beat it out of their son. Not being able to watch Zabuza land anymore hits she turned to go inside. A splash telling her that her husband had at least softened enough to send their son flying into the lake that their home sat on instead of into a tree.

Walking into the kitchen Sakura removed a lid from a pot and stirred a pot of soup. Turning the heat down to simmering she glided into her bedroom and laid down on the bed. Once again Zabuza's words echoed in her head; innocence. She supposed she was in her eyes, but not in her own. She hadn't slaughtered her class mates, but she had killed the helpless. She hadn't gone rogue at any point, but she almost had to go with Sasuke . . . she had been ready to. She hadn't belonged to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, but she had been a member of ANBU.

Laughing lightly to herself she listened to footsteps file into her house. It was time to go heal her boys. Standing in the door way she watched her husband go from trainer to father complimenting their son and steadying him on what had to be a broken leg. Fixing a scowl on her face she hid her smile. Zabuza had a certain innocence too, he just didn't know it.

* * *

So tomorrow marks the halfway point; post your all-time favorite Sakura pairing and the most reviewed one will be tomorrow's pairing. But wow almost half way done . . . .WOW! REVIEW!


	40. Itachi (again) DAY 40!

Prompt: That little weasel  
Pairing: ItachiXSakura

Sakura walked into the bar, and immediately sighed at the relief from the cold. Unwinding the scarf that had blocked her face from the wind she folded it over her arm, repeating the process with her jacket she allowed her eyes to scan the bar; they immediately landed on the man in the back, a high level genjutsu surrounding him blurred his face, but he was her man.

Walking forward her heels clicked on the wooden floors drawing unwanted attention from the male patrons in the bar. Stopping at the table she ignored the eyes on her ass and released the genjutsu and suddenly the eyes were gone. Who would have thought being seen with him would actually do some good.

He silently slid over and Sakura took the vacated seat, her purse going under the table in-between her feet. Settling into the booth she sighed "You've got some nerve Uchiha, having Shishou end my mission early just to have me come back to look at a dead body."

His voice was smooth as silk, and unusually close to her ear. "Shizune-san is pregnant and is not allowed to do coroner's work, and Tsunade-sama is the Hokage she does not have time for such things."

Sakura turned to face him, her eyes narrowing "I've been in Suna for two months on a teaching mission, AND I had another month to go. Instead of fulfilling that mission and collecting the entire, very hefty pay, that came with it I was called back to cut open a dead man's chest." Sakura's voice was low and to anyone else in the bar she could have looked like a woman whispering sweet things to a lover she hadn't seen in months. Instead a growl coated her words and she was about to pulverize her teammate's brother; and Sasuke had forbidden that unless he was there to watch and he was out on a mission with the rest of their team and wouldn't be back for at least for a week. By then most of her anger would be gone. Itachi had planned well.

Knuckles dragged across her cheek, bringing her attention back to the man beside her, then his mouth was just millimeters, and his hot breath fanned the shell of her ear "But I trust you Sa-Ku-Ra. Were you able to get what I needed." Then his lips pressed right under her ear.

Sakura beat down the urge to blush as she waged war to steady her voice. Taking a moment to collect herself she closed her eyes as if she were enjoying it . . . because she wasn't. As another kiss was pressed to the hollow of her throat and an arm wrapped around her shoulders her brain clicked on. She quickly scanned the room under her lashes they landed on four men wearing the Uchiha Military Police uniforms; Shisui, Inabi, Yashiro, and Tekka. Itachi was using her for more than simply gathering the information the body she had cut open held, he was using her to get his clan off his back.

Tilting her head to the side to allow him more access she allowed one heeled foot to run up Itachi's leg. Then she lowered her head to wrap her arms around his neck. She leaned into him and he began pressing kisses to her collar-bone allowing her close access to his ear. "You were right to call me in; very few people would have been able to find the residue of the seals that blew his organs up. It was a mess in there, but I found what you needed; it's enough to connect him to the illegal weapons ring." His hands were on her hips now, her foot continuing its mischief on his leg. She pressed a kiss to his neck "And next time you need to get your family off your back all you need to do is ask."

Itachi hid his smile in the form of another kiss to her neck, allowing a small fraction to be visible for his cousins to report back to his father. He had killed two birds with one stone by asking Sakura to meet him in the bar his cousins frequented every Friday. He kept his voice low, "I need the folder with all the details."

He watched her pull back, his hands slipping from her hips she pressed a kiss to his cheek, her warm breath fanning his cheek with her next words "Already in your bag Itachi. I need to go." She slid from the booth and shrugged into her jacket and he handed her the scarf. Grabbing her bag she winked at him and walked out of the bar not even sparing a glance at his cousins. Itachi watched her hips sway the entire walk; she'd find out soon enough that it was no act. Until then he had her purple scarf and she had his red one. She hadn't even noticed the switch.

Sakura pulled the scarf over her nose and took a deep breath as Itachi's scent filled her nose. That little weasel.

* * *

So Itachi and Sakura and Madara and Sakura were tied for requests and since I will soon be expanding on the Madara story (Once I finish Marriage of convenience) I decided on Itachi. This scene has been held hostage in my head for about a year now, and it just came all together and I absolutely LOVE this chapter. It is also decently longer than the last few have been. Any who we have reached 40 days meaning we are half way through, and so you know what would be a great way to celebrate; Getting 250 reviews, I think we're 19 away now. SO help me reach my goal, also speak up about who you want to see next! Thank you everyone for supporting me so far, please continue to stick with me!


	41. Hashirama

Prompt: Touch  
Pairing: HashiramaXSakura

Hashirama Senju watched the pink haired girl her chakra flowing into Katsuya, the slug divided into thousands healing her wounded comrades. His fellow Hokage were elsewhere helping in the last battle. He had been chosen to stay behind and be his guard detail. All four of them had been brought forth from the belly of the death god. The man having brought them back had made their instructions clear destroy the alliance. The SOB had underestimated his brother.

Tobirama had created the jutsu, he knew all the ins and outs of it; he had figured out how to override their programming, after that was done they had set off to aid their village. They had come across the pink haired girl fighting a man Saru had called Sasori. The Fourth Hokage, Minato, had quickly aided the girl sealing the man away.

She had been out of breath and tired and she had immediately recognized them. She had gone white at the sight of them slipping into a fighting stance. Saru had stepped forward and reassured the girl, he knew her and she seemed to know him. She had very quickly explained the situation to them and the others were off, and the minute they out of range he was standing atop of a giant slug, and just as quickly he was on the ground; just for a moment he had seen the battle and part of him had wished to go to it.

Then a mass surge of chakra from the girl had captivated him, as a mark on her neck surged and like tree branches grew across her face; stored chakra flooded her system and then very evenly she began to distribute it. Her concentration and control had astounded him, and he watched with an interested eye. After an hour of no speaking her chakra began to flicker out and then it was gone, as she went to her hands and knees, her breathing ragged. He still said nothing as he sat down next to her and helped her sit again before taking her hands and pumping his chakra into her.

She didn't even question it accepting the chakra, and filtering it through her system and channeling it again. His chakra supply was greater than hers, increased by edo tensei. They went on for hours and when they were done she fell forward and he caught her and she began to cry. He understood; she had saved many but she had also lost many. He held her and ran his fingers through her hair relishing in the touch of another human being and the feel of emotion.

* * *

So over the these last few chapters people have requested this pairing, total crack and the most realistic way I could think of doing it. Expect an update to Whisper in the Wind tomorrow.


	42. Kimimaro

Prompt: Revenge  
Pairing: KimimaroXSakura

She was sick. She, a medical shinobi, was sick. How in the world had that happened; she had gotten all her shots, drank orange juice every morning, and worked out. Why was she sick? "You spend all your spare time in a hospital surrounded by sick people, Sakura; it's only natural that you get sick once in a while." Sakura's eyes shifted up to stare at Kimimaro; it was eerie how he seemed to know what she was thinking. He was dressed in his Konoha uniform; his feet were bare and he was carrying a tray. Sakura unable to speak due to a sore throat shook her head. She didn't want to eat, it'd just come back up. He smiled as he sat the tray down on the nightstand "It's only tea, to help your throat." He sat down next to her, slipping an arm under her back to help her sit up "If you can keep this down we'll try some soup later." He held the cup to her lips "Now be a good patient and drink." Sakura's eyes narrowed at the man but did as instructed; he was enjoying this way too much.

Kimimaro had been brought back to the village by Gaara and Lee and put under the care of Tsunade. Sakura had spent many a long night fetching books for the woman to help save the white haired boy. His general nursing had fallen into Sakura's hands and she had been more than a little pushy. He, at the time, had taken it in stride; helping her learn certain parts of the body, and much to her fascination and disgust, showing her almost any bone she needed to see. Apparently he was getting his revenge now for all her pushiness. She had to hand it to him he had been patient in waiting for his revenge; five whole years. Apparently revenge was best served with a cold.

So Sakura allowed him to "nurse" her back to health and when she was better she thanked him with a kiss to the cheek and as pushy care the following week when he came down with same thing. So much for his revenge.

* * *

Lots of requests for Kimimaro, and snce I'm coming down with something I decided to inflict pain on Sakura. Anyways, I promised an update to Whisper in the Wind by today . . . not happening, I got half way through with the next chapter and HATED it. So I hit delete. Now my cat is using my laptop as her own cheek rubber and cuddle buddy. So I'm going to place all the blame on her; thanks a lot Mavis! Please review.


	43. Zetsu

Prompt: Garden  
Pairing: ZetsuXSakura

Zetsu watched the girl carefully tend to the garden, measuring the progress of the medical herbs. The alliance was dangerously low and it was his job to make sure that didn't change. Yet the girl had made him pause. She was dressed in a Konoha uniform, her pink hair tied up, beads of sweat dripping down her neck; a look of absolute concentration on her face.

Then the scene changed right in front of him. Instead of the uniform she wore a white sundress. Her hair was allowed to flow free and a straw hat set atop of her head protecting her from the sun. Her skin was healthier; not dark, burnt and calloused from the sun. Her hands were protected by gloves, and her knees were dirty from sitting in the dirt tending to roses. In the yard were two boys playing and laughing and there he was a few feet behind, human, playing with them.

Then the sun began to set and the girl stood and brushed her knees and left the outside for the inside, allowing he and their sons a chance to continue the game. She appeared an hour later, having changed into a new dress, freshly showered; announcing that dinner was ready. As their sons filed past her to go wash their hands she winked at him and blew a kiss before going inside.

Then the vision was gone, he was alone and girl was still tending to the herbs. Melting back into the earth he sighed. He'd let her garden live for now, he'd allow her that happiness. At least long enough to find out her name, perhaps long enough to save her from the inevitable fate of death. Sparing the girl one last look before he disappeared, he smiled. Yes, he'd save her.


	44. Tobi

Prompt: New Mommy  
Pairing: TobiXSakura

Sakura's fingers worked at a steady rhythm on the side of her head, green chakra lacing them in hopes that it would ease the headache that seemed to grow whenever Tobi was around. She had been held captive by the Akatsuki for four months now and the orange masked man showed up in the clinic they had assigned her to every day without fail. Even the days he was supposed to be with Deidara! She was almost positive this was the organization's way of slowly driving her insane in an effort to get her to talk. If so it was working. "Tobi, how many times have I told you? I am not a vet!"

"But Sakura-chan is an excellent healer, and this poor kitty needs help."

Sakura stared at the white kitten Tobi was holding haphazardly in front of him. Sakura reached out and took the poor thing just in case Tobi decided to have one of his clumsy moments; and those happened quite a bit. More than once had she patched him up for harming himself with his own kunai, or tripping over a snail as he more often joked? Cradling the kitten in her arms she allowed her chakra to surge through the kitten, she was sure that somewhere somehow Hana Inuzuka somehow knew of her treating the poor animal and was having a conniption.

Her inspection complete Sakura withdrew her chakra "The kitten is fine Tobi."

His arms flew upwards "Yay Sakura-chan, Tobi knew you could do it."

Sakura sighed as her fingers itched to return to her now throbbing head "Why don't you go find the kitten a home Tobi."

Tobi's arms immediately went back down to his side "Tobi doesn't understand."

"The kitten is fine, and needs a new home."

"But Sakura-chan is the kitty's new mommy. Does Sakura-chan not want the kitty?"

"It's not that I don't want the kitty . . ."

Immediately Tobi's arms were back in the air "Yay, Sakura-chan has anew kitty!" Then the masked man was gone leaving just her and the purring kitten.

Sakura looked down at the purring little ball of fur and scratched under its chin as he allowed her more access "I guess I'm your new mommy, now where do I find a litter box?"

* * *

I'm still sick, so expect shorter chapters. Y'all are really lucky I woke up to do this, I was really tempted to let this slide. I decided aginst that and came up with this. Let me know what you think.


	45. Aoba

Prompt: Double date  
Pairing: AobaXSakura

Taking another sip of wine Sakura winced as Ino giggled . . . again. Genma gave Ino another sultry grin and Sakura repressed a groan. Aoba wasn't so lucky, "Why us?"

Sakura snorted "We must have done something horrible in another life."

Aoba smiled and took another swig of his beer as Ino and Genma shot them both glares. The smiles didn't fade from either of their faces. "If you didn't want to come you didn't have to." Ino hissed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "You captured me on my way home, forced me into a dress and heels gave me my purse and dragged me here." Ino growled.

"That's a better story then mine. Raido's out of town so Genma basically dragged me from the T&I department."

Sakura laughed "Thanks for not picking some random rapist off the side of the street Genma."

The man grinned and Ino scowled "If you two don't want to be here then leave."

Sakura and Aoba exchanged a look "Dango?" she proposed.

Aoba slid back from the table, dropped his napkin on the table, and offered his arm "Shall we?"

Sakura stood, moved around the table and took his arm "We shall."

With that they moved around the table, out the door and down the street to the dango shop. They were the best dressed people there. Double dates had their advantages.

* * *

Its short, I know. I'm sorry, but I'm still not feeling well. Anyways have y'all read the latest chapter of Naruto, I think Kishimoto has gone of the deep end. What did y'all think of the chapter?


	46. Lee

Prompt: See you next year  
Pairing: LeeXSakura

Sakura watched as Lee ran what must have been his seven hundredth lap of the day; without the weight and now it was raining. Still she stayed on her bench, umbrella up and waited till Lee would exhaust himself enough so that she could take him home. Today made four years, for years since the alliance had won, four years since Neji had died. Today was Lee's dark day. The day he trained until he collapsed, the day that Sakura and the rest of the rookies would take shifts making sure he didn't overdo it too much and like always Sakura had the last shift.

Pulling her jacket closer as the rain came down a bit harder Sakura settled in for a wait. Lee wouldn't quit until midnight, till the day was over. Watching Lee make another lap and another she pulled out her book and settled the umbrella on her shoulder. The rain didn't quit and neither did Lee. When the clock finally struck midnight, Sakura closed her book and with Lee nowhere in sight she started walking.

After making two full laps around the village and no sight of Lee, Sakura decided to take a detour. Following the street she listened to the sound of the rain as she walked through the gates and down to the last row. Stepping on to the grass she turned left and followed it down until she came across Lee, face down asleep in the rain in front of Neji's tombstone.

Bending down she scoped the man up and shifted him on to her back, rain pelting her back and hair as she situated Lee. Covering them both with the umbrella she turned to the tombstone "See you next year Neji."

* * *

I am on the mend! Yay! Anyways someone mentioned that I havent done Lee yet, and this came to mind. So here we go. Whisper in the Wind has been updated, and Marriage of Convenience should be updated tomorrow.


	47. Yamato

Prompt: Character  
Pairing: YamatoXSakura

"I really am sorry about this Yamato, I loved that coffee table."

The jounin smiled over his shoulder "It's fine Sakura, I really have nothing better to do."

Sakura smiled as she continued to pick up the shattered glass on the floor. "Still you had made that coffee table for me. It was your house warming present to me. I had a lot of good memories with that table. Only God knows how many team dinners we had on it or how many hours I spent studying on it, board games played on it. Five years I've had that table; it's seen more action then I have." Yamato laughed. Sakura turned to face him "That table has survived more fights between Naruto and Sai then most shinobi ever would."

"I built it, what do you expect, some flimsy card table?"

Sakura sat down on the couch and watched as a new coffee table began forming from Yamato's hand. Just like the other it sat only a foot off the ground, the legs were thick and sturdy, the tops a good two inches thick, the surface smooth and polished. Sakura shook her head "No, not even your table could withstand a rasengan and three ink lions."

Yamato laughed as vines with flower blossoms began carving themselves into the legs "Did you put them through a wall?"

"No my landlord would kill me. I did however throw them off the balcony and ban them unless they were mortally wounded."

As the last details were finished, Yamato wiped nonexistent sweat from his forehead and sat down next to her. "Do you think that will work?"

"They'll be back by lunch." Sakura leaned forward and brushed her hand over the top "They'll have a scratch in this by the end of the week."

Yamato's smile grew "That's what gives it character."

Sakura leaned back as his arm wrapped around her and she snuggled into his embrace. "Sometimes I think our team has too much character."

Yamato pressed a kiss to the top of her head "Maybe, but it sure does keep things interesting."

* * *

So this is dedicated to Valentine03, she special requested this, and I couldn't help but do it. Anyways Marriage of convenience won't be updated till tomorrow, its been a long day. Also Speak up about who you want to see tomorrow, it can even be a repeat if you want. Review!


	48. Shikamaru AGAIN!

Prompt: Summoning Princess  
Pairing: Shikamaru

Shikamaru stared at all the animals in his bedroom. Apparently Sakura had gotten lonely . . . again. It had started off innocently enough. Konohamaru in his anxiousness to summon the Sarutobi monkey summons had gone to Sakura for help in learning the technique. At the time though Sakura had been thirteen and too proud to admit that she didn't know anything about summons and in her foolishness had signed the contract with the monkey clan right along with Konohamaru, and mastered it by sun down. Never minding the fact that it took another two years before the monkey clan truly accepted and trusted her as a partner. Her second summons came during her training with Tsunade; not realizing or listening to Sakura, she had had the girl sign the contract and Katsuya came on the first call. It was during the fourth war that Sakura had found a basket with nine small puppies, the runts from nin-dogs. She had taken them in and cared for them. When Kakashi had found out he had let her sign the nin-dog contract formalizing her pack within that world, they were her main summons. Two years later after the war when she had gone to visit Nekobaa in search of supplies the woman had forced the cat summons contract on her, insisting that her time would soon come to an end and the contract had to live on; that had still yet to happen, but the cats were happy to be signed with her and even more happy to get on the dogs' nerves when they were forced to work together. Her fifth and final summons had come when she went gambling with Tsunade; a bear contract. That was the summons Naruto hated. The bears always liked a good chase, and Naruto annoyed Sakura a lot, and as a result Sakura had a habit of summoning the bears and letting them get in their daily exercise by using Naruto as the symbolic rabbit for them to chase.

Personally Shikamaru got a laugh out of it . . . except when they were lounging all around his bedroom, playing cards, with his pregnant wife, who was on bed rest. Letting his kunai holster hit the ground he moved around a bear, stepped over one of the dogs, picked up a cat and moved it out of the way and then squeezed between Enma and Sakura so that he could kiss his wife. She grunted a hello and his stomach sank. He was about to be fussed at. "You're late." She didn't even look up from her hand.

"Gennin have short legs."

"Make them run laps, they need endurance to be shinobi." Still no eye contact. "It was a D rank mission?"

"An out of town D rank mission."

She finally looked up, pressing her cards to her lap. Daishiro, a German shepherd who was Sakura's main companion tried to peek, as her attention drifted away. "That took four days?"

"These are really slow gennin." She laughed and he breathed a sigh of relief, "All right guys you can go home, thanks for keeping me company. Choruses of goodbyes were heard as smoke filled the room until all that were left were nine dogs and the monkey king.

Turning to face Enma, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "My mother-in-law is coming over for dinner."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding "Take the guest bedroom." The monkey nodded his thanks and was gone, nine dogs following behind him. Turning to Sakura he kissed her again "No wonder they call you the Summoning Princess."

* * *

Shikamaru was the most voted for. I have made a full recovery and now it is time for make up work. Once again let me know who you'd like to see for tomorrow. It does not matter who! Also we are like 14 away from 300! It would be awesome if we could get to 300 this chapter!


	49. Utakata

Prompt: Oh You love him  
Pairing: UtakataXSakura

Sakura watched as Utakata blew more bubbles and watched as the puppy went after them with all he had. "I think he likes them."

Utakata turned to face her and smiled "He'll grow out of it eventually."

Sakura stood, her sundress rustling slightly as she moved towards him, one hand going to the top of her head to keep her sunhat on. "Or he'll learn to speak like other ninkin and he'll start demanding them."

"A possibility I refuse to contemplate. He barks enough as it is."

Sakura smiled "Oh you love him." They both turned to watch the brown and white fluffy puppy pounce on the last bubble before trotting back to his owner. Sitting down in front of them he waited for a moment, before yipping once. When that didn't seem to work he did it again this time with his tail wagging. Then it came repeatedly until Utakata took out the civilian bubble wand and blew. Then he was off again.

"Why am I the one blowing again? This is a civilian child's toy. You are more than capable of doing this."

Sakura threw her head back and laughed, her hat falling to the ground. Still smiling she reached down to pick it up and was met with resistance. Looking down she met little black puppy eyes and her eyes narrowed as she gave a small tug. Kishi, the puppy, responded with one of his own. Then he gave another tug and another until Sakura finally let go. Utakata laughed and Sakura glared "He'll ruin it."

His smile went to a smile and her past came back to haunt her "Oh you love him!"

* * *

So I have dogs on the brain, I don't know why. Tomorrow is day FIFTY! Speak up about who you want to see most. Also would y'all like to see more of Sakura and her summons? Cause a five shot with that would be super easy! Also Marriage of Convenience will be updated shortly, I PROMISE!


	50. Yagura

Prompt: Age  
Pairing: YaguraXSakura

Jumping out of the way of a barrage of kunai Sakura landed with a crunch on the ground, as her ankle bone snapped. Sending a surge of chakra to the bone to stabilize it, she ran. She was deep within Kiri territory, her team was dead and the village would be forced to deny any affiliation with her if she was caught.

It was supposed to be a simple mission; deliver a small weapons supply to the rebels and get the hell out of dodge. A surge of pain spread through her body as she jumped; bringing her hands over her head she glided into the water. The salty water of the ocean separating Kirigakure from the mainland stung her eyes as she swam. Three minutes later she was forced to surface. Taking in a gulp of air she immediately went back under and began swimming for the closest piece of land. It didn't matter where as long as it had enough shelter for her to heal her ankle and re-gather her senses.

Reaching the land she crawled onto the sand and took deep breaths her chakra searching for other people. Finding none she forced herself to her feet, remembering her ankle only as a sharp pain shot through her. Forcing herself forward into the trees she stopped a moment later and bent down to kill the nerve endings for a few moments and sent another string of chakra to stabilize the bone.

Hobbling deeper into the trees she came across a cave. Taking advantage of the shelter she slid to the ground and allowed her hand to flood with chakra and begin the healing process. When she was finally done she couldn't help but lean back against the cool stone. "Impressive," Sakura's eyes flashed open and she silently cursed, as the presence revealed itself. She had been lured into a sense of false security. She turned her head to stare at a boy with gray hair; he couldn't be older than thirteen. "that your control is so precise, I bet even your Hokage's control isn't that good, and so young too."

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and forced out a laugh "Yeah let's bring up age."

The boy didn't blink "Let's not, it's a tiring and repetitive subject and I'm rather bored of it." He began walking towards her "Instead let's talk about how you are so deep within enemy territory that not even Itachi Uchiha could get to you. Let's talk about how you're drained of chakra. Or we could talk about how even though you've just healed your ankle the bone is still incredibly fragile and would probably break and leave you with a limp for the rest of your life ending your career as a Kunoichi if you push it too hard. Or your last option let's talk about how you made it past the barrier, I the fourth Mizukage set up; a barrier meant to keep even my own men off this island."

Sakura met his gaze "How about we talk about what you're hiding here and how when I'm able to how I'm gonna kick your ass." Then everything went black.

Yagura stared down at the pink haired girl. It was a shame she hadn't chosen one of his topics, now he'd have to kill her. He'd torture her first for information but eventually he'd have to kill her. Waving one of his minions forward he watched as the man carried her deeper into the cave. It really was a shame, she could have been useful, but no one could know what he was doing.

* * *

So a guest asked for Yagura and gave an idea and I ran with it, all the way to day 50! Wow 50 straight days of writing, and my teachers wonder why I don't have my homework. This was really dark, but I like it! Let me know who you want to see tomorrow. I'll probably be updating Marriage of convenience before the week is done I'm anxious to finish it and start the summoning story, which will be a SakuraXShikamaru pairing, as that was the winner of the poll! Let me know what you think and who you want to see tomorrow. Blow up my email with nodifications of reviews in honor of day 50!


	51. Jiraiya

Prompt: More Sleep  
Pairing: JiraiyaXSakura

"Our love knows no bounds. It is deeper the seas and more plentiful than the air we breathe."

"And it'll be over if you keep up the cheesy dialogue."

Jiraiya stared as the pink haired woman, dressed only in a modern day men's dress shirt, walked into the bathroom. He smiled as she closed the door and focused on the sheets of paper in front of him. If he didn't get this first draft into his editor soon, he would be a pile of mush. Putting pen to paper he continued to write, speaking the more lovey parts out loud earning a chuckle here and there from his lover in the shower.

Shifting under the covers the bathroom door opened and Sakura appeared; towel on her head, a silky cream robe covering everything else as she retrieved her clothes for work. "How about you call in sick?"

She disappeared into the bathroom and he listened as the dryer sounded. The little minx was avoiding the question. He blamed the Kunoichi training. Ten minutes later she reappeared and began pulling on her underwear. Her white and black pencil skirt followed. Turning towards him she smiled "We're pushing it as it is. Tsunade would kill me if she found out I was goofing off and Kakashi is only tolerating this because it means he gets his porn quicker."

"It's not porn." She pulled on a high necked white sleeveless shirt and sat down next to him. Setting the tray he was writing on to the side her leaned forward and gently moved her hair out of the side to press a kiss to the back of her neck as she pulled on black pumps.

She laughed "Still not happening." He sighed and she bent down to kiss him "It's an administrative day; I'll be home at the regular time."

He smiled and pecked her lips "I'll cook."

She grabbed her purse and made her way to the door "Finish writing first!" Then she was gone. He smiled and placed the tray on the floor. Time for more sleep.


	52. Omoi

Prompt: STOP  
Pairing: OmoiXSakura

Sakura stood beside Naruto and stared at the Kumo shinobi. She listened to their demands, blank faced and when they were done she turned to walk away. She may have no longer loved Sasuke, but she wouldn't betray him. The only thing that stopped her from fully leaving was Naruto's offer to let them take out their frustrations on him; that only stopped her. It was when the witch with the red hair landed a hit and Naruto didn't fight back that sent her into action.

She had struck before any of the kumo nin could stop her, sending the girl through more than five trees before following her. She landed beside the girl bringing her fist back for another punch a different voice that stopped her . . . derailed her. It was something about his tone, or perhaps it was the word please; either way it made her pull the punch. Directing her fist to the ground beside the girl's head; it left a crater and Sakura left a warning "We are legally not allowed to tell you anything, and even if we could we wouldn't, the same way you wouldn't tell us about either of your teammates, but let me make one thing very clear; Naruto is my teammate, my best friend and basically my brother, touch him again and next time I will use chakra." She watched the girl pale before returning to Naruto's side. He grinned sheepishly at her and she hit him on the head. "I'm the only one that gets to beat you up baka, let's go." And without sparing the Kumo nin another glance she dragged her blonde haired teammate away.

She had buried herself in the archives after that in search of anything that could wake Tsunade and put an end to Danzo's reign before it began. That's where she met the male Kumo nin again. He was led by two guards, sucking a lollipop, and he was being directed on what he could and could not look at. To her horror they sat him at her table. She was doing a perfectly wonderful job avoiding him when he decided to get chatty. "So do a lot of people here have pink hair?"

She didn't even look up from her book, her eyes continuing to scan the pages "I'm the only one as far as I know."

"Well at least your name isn't Sakura." The statement made her head snap up, eyes narrow, and a snarl form on her lips as one of the guards hid his chuckle under his hand. She would get Izumo later, this guy knew her name, had heard Naruto and Sai speak to her.

"At least I don't look like an academy student who can't sit still or be quiet." He leaned back and smiled around the lollipop as she stood and turned to Izumo "I'll be back later I have a shift at the hospital."

She made it to the door when once again he called out "Stop." Turning to face him her hand went up instinct and caught whatever he had thrown at her. A lollipop, "That's for beating up Karui for me. Usually I'm the one taking the hits." Sakura smiled and continued on her way, lollipop and all.

* * *

In all honesty this is how I think that chapter should have gone, -_- Just my opinion. It stemmed from there. It's been a busy week for me :) Catching up on school and work and blah blah y'all don't care so I won't bore you with it. Really thankful to all of you guys you are the best reviewers in the world. If I miss a day over the next week please know it is because my dad is messing with internet stuff, and currently my laptop is the only working computer in the house. Review, let me know what you think, and tell me who you want to see tomorrow. Also the poll results are up and at the top of my profile where the poll used to be. I'll be doing the top two, and I'll be starting those when I finish Marriage of Conveninece


	53. Sasuke

Prompt: No time for what ifs  
Pairing: SasukeXSakura

Sometimes Sakura wondered what would have happened if Sasuke had said no, if he had simply left her behind. She wouldn't have learned medical ninjutsu from Kabuto; one horrifying experiment after another. She wouldn't have killed in cold blood so early. She wouldn't have had to watch her back all the time. She also wouldn't have had Sasuke.

She had been terrified by the Sound Four, as she watched Sasuke be loaded into that basket, but no one came after them. They made it across the border and she hadn't looked back. Kimimaro had befriended her at the gate, and had led her away from Sasuke; she didn't see him at all for the next six months. Kimimaro and Kabuto however were a different story; they had gotten bored and had decided why not make the pretty little flower stronger, why not make her as tough as a weed? So they had; Kabuto focusing on her medical studies and Kimimaro focusing on everything else. She had very quickly come to realize the white-haired man was sick.

After that first six months Sasuke sought her out; she was in the middle of one of her rare spars with Kimimaro. Kabuto had been in corner watching, studying. Sasuke had glared at both men and dragged her from the room bringing her to his. He had gone through his own training session, had been cut up and bruised. Orochimaru had told him to seek her out for a fix up; that she was a quick study and could easily handle his injuries. The snake hadn't been wrong. She had healed him and then he had gone to her room gathered her things and brought them to his. He had told her that she was his responsibility and that he had to make sure she stayed safe.

That's how it went for the next three years, and secretly their relationship grew. They became lovers and now here she was, waiting for Sasuke to kill Orochimaru, Kimimaro beside her. The man had sworn himself to her when she had cured him; a year ago. As Sasuke walked through the doors she pushed the past away and went to him her hands already glowing green. There was no time for what ifs, only the now.

* * *

So I have finally done Sasuke. I'm really not his biggest fan, especially after he killed Itachi. So be on the look out for an Itachi one shot. the epilogue to Marriage of convenience is up, and with it the complete stamp. I'll be starting the Madara or Shikamaru story soon. Let me know who you'd like to see tomorrow!  
-UNCPanda


	54. Neji AGAIN!

Prompt: Never Truly Gone  
Pairing: NejiXSakura

Sakura's eyes watered from the smoke being blown in her direction; turning her head she buried it in Neji's shoulder. His arm automatically wrapped around her as she closed her eyes and took in his scent. She smiled to herself and then her eyes opened. She was back in her small house, in her room, Neji was dead. Curling into herself a bit she took a deep breath and almost cried as his scent surrounded her. She had fallen asleep in one of his shirts . . . again.

She couldn't really help it, his scent kept the nightmare away; it kept her from having to watch him die over and over again. Sitting up she stretched, he back aching, and with some anger she noted that her ankles had swollen again. So far her pregnancy had had very little glowing. A kick pushed the discomfort to the back of her mind.

Stroking her belly she smiled. This was the last part of Neji she had, and no one could know about it. She had found out days after the war ended, when her world had fallen apart; first Neji, then Tsunade. She had done nothing at first reassuring herself that she could handle everything and then her mind had begun to spin.

People would know this was Neji's baby; not only that, but the Hyuuga clan could lay claim to her son. He would be marked. She had left that night. Weeks later she had stumbled across a small farming village; it was mainly self-reliant, its people rarely left and they were in bad need of a doctor. They had accepted her immediately, even more so when they heard she was pregnant and her 'husband' had died in the war.

She had created a new identity for herself, Ume. She would raise her son here; out of the hands of the village or the Hyuuga clan. She would train him and he would be safe and Neji would never truly be gone.

* * *

I was in a Neji mood


	55. Darui CONTINUED!

Prompt: LAW

Pairing: DaruiXSakura

Darui stared at the woman in front of him and held back a curse. This explained everything; why she hadn't come as an ambassador, why she wasn't available for any missions, and why she hadn't written him back; and on top of all that, to find out this way? She hadn't even batted an eyelash at the sight of him and from the way A's mouth was hanging open he had a pretty good idea of what was going on as well.

He faintly heard the Raikage growl Tsunade's name as Sakura cleared her throat "I see that this is a bad time Hokage-sama, but I need your signature on these documents if I'm going to do the surgery."

Darui couldn't hold his tongue "Like hell, from my calculations you're at least eight months pregnant and you need to be off your feet." He felt the chill in the air as the words left his mouth.

He watched as delicate pink eyebrows narrowed, and that fighting look take over her emerald eyes. A scowl twisted her lips and Darui resigned himself to his fate "Just who do you think you are? For all you know this isn't even your kid, we weren't exclusive. Furthermore how dare you come into a foreign village and start trying to boss around one of its members. You are a guest here Darui, and just because you are the father of this child do not think you have any claim to me or it. This baby is a citizen on Konoha not Kumo. So get your head out of your ass and get over it."

Tsunade smirked as she watched her apprentice storm out of the office files and all. The girl hadn't needed her permission; she was co-head of the hospital. She had simply longed to see the dark skinned man, the father of her child, and though she would never admit it out loud, the man she loved. Not a moment later Darui was out the door behind her and A was attempting to stare her down. "Tsunade,"

She held up a finger, stalling the man long enough to swivel in her chair grab a file and slide the window open. She tossed the file at the Raikage and watched as he flipped through it, turning more red with every page. "What the hell is this?"

Tsunade let out the grin she had held back, it reminded A of the cat that ate the canary "That, is an international law drawn up after the second shinobi war; which states that when a child is born of two villages out of wed-lock the child belongs to the mother's village." Her smile widened as A's eye began to twitch. "Kumo used the same act after the third world war when you had one of your female shinobi seduce one of the last Uzumaki men alive, you claimed that child for the village all though technically they should have come to Konoha, what was that child's name?"

The Raikage growled "Yugito."

"And she's dead." Tsunade's face turned serious "Now listen here that girl is as good as my daughter, that make the child in her womb my grandchild, and I am sure as hell not letting anything happen to it. Now as long as you don't protest this, and the law is on our side in this case, I'll allow several long term missions and Darui free visits to the village when he likes. Who knows I might even be in the mood to hire him in the coming month, say near the tenth."

"Her due date?" Tsunade nodded, and A closed his eyes, this was going to be a massive headache. He was going to kill Darui for not keeping it in his pants. "This isn't over."

Tsunade smiled as a yell came from outside and A listened "You even think about trying it and I'll have my teammates on your ass before you can blink."

A sighed "I better go rein him in."

Tsunade nodded "Good idea." She watched the Raikage leave the office and leaned back in her chair and waited. She had secured Sakura's child a future and a relationship with their father, but no one could tell what the future held. As A's voice was added to the yelling match, she closed the window and smiled, things were going to be real interesting.

* * *

So I was going back looking at prompts and re-read the Darui prompt and decided to finish it up. Let me know who you'd like to see tomorrow, it can be anybody; the prompt is the winner! Review!


	56. Genma AGAIN!

Prompt: The winner  
Pairing: GenmaXSakura

Genma woke up in the morning with a pounding headache and fingers probing his left eye. Opening his right one he stared into green ones. As the eyes pulled back her face came into view and he tried to smile, but stopped immediately as a shock of pain went through his jaw. He heard her sigh "Congratulations, you're the winner."

Sitting up he winced as his shoulder throbbed "What?" his voice was croaky

"A fractured shoulder, a broken jaw, a swollen eye, and bruised knuckles; the spoils of your win."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your drunken escapades from last night; you won."

"I'm sore as hell, how in the world am I the winner?"

Sakura sighed and disappeared out the door and reappeared a moment later with a small medical kit, and a bag of peas. Placing the bag on his cheek so that it covered his eye as well she smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. "Here defrost these for lunch."

He rolled his one good eye "What happened?"

"When we started dating and furthermore when I moved in with you I never agreed to be your personal medic."

Genma grinned and then let it go just as quickly as it came, "It was an unspoken agreement and stop avoiding the question."

Sakura rolled her eyes "You got drunk, with Raido and Kakashi and then you started a fight." Genma closed his one good eye, this was not going to be good, and Sakura was not going to let him live it down either. He could see it now forty years down the line in front of their possible grandchildren her retelling the time of how grandpa got his butt whipped at a bar. "Some chunnin and luckily you both forgot to use chakra."

"So what the hell makes me the winner?"

"You kicked his ass worse."

Genma smiled "So why haven't you healed me?"

She smiled and stood up "I'm not letting you off that easily. The second part to this story is where the police come to the hospital forcing me to leave in the middle of my shift to pick you up and drag you home, and pay for the damages. You're lucky the bar keeper knows you and didn't press charges." Then she was gone.

Yep he was never going to live this down.

* * *

So this is inspired by the song The Winner by Bobby Bare, it's a good song go google it! Also you have no idea how freaked out I was when I woke up this morning and there were no reviews, I'm glad it was just the website. Let me know who you want to see tomorrow.


	57. Sakura

Prompt: Just Sakura  
Pairing: Alone time

Sometimes Sakura just wanted to escape. Sometimes she just wanted to be Sakura; not the Hokage's apprentice, the medic, or the only female member of team seven. Sometimes she just wanted to scream, to allow emotions she had held back to flow; to storm around and knock things off shelves, to break something. Sometimes she just wanted to be allowed to lose control.

But she wasn't. She always had to be the perfect example, keep a neutral side, and represent the village with all she had. She always had to be something more than what she was and her heart was breaking inside because of it.

She wanted to be able to goof off, go shopping have lunch with a friend, read something other than a text book. She wanted to study something for fun and not out of duty. She wanted to go back to her childhood when she could be care free and run without worrying that her skirt would be blown up by the wind. She wanted to be herself. She wanted to be Sakura.

* * *

Today sucked that's why its so short. I'll be happy again tomorrow . . . . hopefully.


	58. Ibiki AGAIN!

Prompt: Potted Plant

Pairing: IbikiXSakura

Sakura really considered sending him on his way. Not only had he woke her up at three in the morning but he was bleeding all over her carpet. "What do you want Ibiki?"

He smirked "To not bleed out."

She crossed her arms across her chest "Luckily that wish has a chance; there's a hospital right down the road."

"You're right here."

"Only because you knocked over my favorite potted plant!"

Ibiki glanced over at the window and then down at the floor; sure enough a pile of dirt, with green leaves and a stem was sprawled all over the floor, surrounded by broken glass. He must have lost a lot of blood if he hadn't noticed that. Turning his head he met green eyes.

He heard a huff and then felt a warm soothing sensation spread through his body. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. "You owe me a new plant Ibiki."

He chuckled "Whatever you say blossom."

* * *

Short but cute :) It's been a long day. Anyways valentines day is Thursday let me know your all time favorite Sakura pairing. The winner gets that day!


	59. Gaara Part 2

Prompt: Time Stand Still  
Pairing: GaaraXSakura

Going on to her tiptoes Sakura pressed the other side of the banner to the wall and then stepped down. Two hands came down to rest on her shoulders and she turned her head to meet green eyes. Then his eyes went to the banner "Happy first birthday Eiji." Then his eyes roamed over the rest of the room; balloons, streamers and other small first birthday decorations. "Did we really need to go this big?"

Sakura cut the eye contact "It's not that big."

He kissed her cheek "The entire downstairs is decorated this way."

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest "It's his first birthday, it's a big deal."

Gaara smiled "I know."

"I mean it's one whole year, and soon he'll be walking, then talking, and then he'll be in school, and then a shinobi and then . . ."

Gaara wrapped his arms around her and hugged her cutting her off "Don't go any farther let's just enjoy it."

Sakura leaned back into his arms and relaxed "I don't want him to grow up."

Gaara nodded "I know sweetheart."

"It's going by too fast."

Gaara "It'll be all right, now come on we need to finish up."

Sakura nodded and kissed him; wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him again. A gurgling noise came from the baby monitor. Sakura smiled "Looks like the birthday boy is up."

Gaara nodded "Apparently he got his sleeping habits from me."

"You get him; I need to ice the cake."

He kissed her one more time and then he was gone; Sakura headed to the kitchen and began icing the cake. A moment later Gaara came in with Eiji and sat him in the high chair before feeding him lunch. That was how the rest of the day went; and Sakura finished with everything two minutes before people started showing up.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade and Ino had come. Temari and Shikamaru, who had been married for the past two years, came with their three month old daughter. Kankuro came, puppets and all. The village elders had been invited and had unfortunately shown up. A few other people were also there.

And as Sakura watched Ino hog her son, Gaara right behind her she just wished time would stand still. Just for a moment. Then Gaara kissed her and she was glad to be back in the moment.

* * *

So this is dedicated to Sakura Haruno554, Happy Birthday, Enjoy the moment! Tomorrow is valentines day, and it is also the 60th prompt; let me know your all time favorite Sakura pairing!


	60. Itachi (Y'all really like this guy)

Prompt: Valentine's day  
Pairing: ItachiXSakura

Sakura stared at Itachi in the mirror as he tied his tie. Brushing her hair one last time she put the brush down and picked up one of earrings fastening it as she broke the silence. "Itachi,"

She watched him grin "Yes Kitten."

Sakura scowled at the nickname. He used it as a tease and it drew more than a few stunned glances when the oldest of the last Uchiha used it; and it had all come from her stretching. Like a cat he said, as though she were some harmless kitten. She had made him sleep on the couch for a week after that comment, after she had punched him through a wall. "Will you please tell me where we are going so I know what to wear."

Finishing with his tie he walked to stand at her back; they made eye contact in the mirror and his hands came to rest on her shoulders. He squeezed gently and then kissed her cheek "Wear the black dress."

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Which one?"

He smiled and vanished into the closet and appeared a moment later with a black dress; similar to a swing dance dress the two straps were at the side and would tie back around her neck, the bust was tight and it cinched at the waist and then flared out. She had never seen it before, but it was cute. Laying it on her make up table he kissed her "Wear the red heels, its valentine's day you need red."

Changing quickly she put on the dress and her red pumps and slipped some of the heart clips Hinata had given her in her hair and went to meet her boyfriend. It was time to blend in with the masses. Walking out she smiled at Itachi. Her eyes roamed him and smiled at the clean cut black suit and dress shoes. Then her eyes immediately went to his tie, it wasn't the same one he had put on in their room. Instead of the regular black tie he had changed it to a red one decorated with pink and white hearts. She smiled "Are you trying to put people into shock?"

He smiled and walked forward. Lifting her arms she wrapped them around his neck while his encircled her waist "We needed to color coordinate." He explained.

Sakura smiled and kissed him "Well we match."

He nodded in agreement "I'll get your coat then we can go."

She smiled; he really loved her.

* * *

Itachi won, y'all must really like this guy. Anyways tomorrow we're back to the guys I haven't done; I'm thinking Orochimaru, Chojuro, Juugo? Any other suggestions? Also expect an update for Whisper in the Wind sometime this weekend.


	61. Orochimaru

Prompt: Escape  
Pairing: OrochimaruXSakura

Sakura felt more so than saw the snake wind itself up her body. It was a small white thing; one of the minions he used to make sure she did as she was supposed to, and she would. He had too much leverage for her not to, and not for the first time she cursed Sasuke Uchiha and his shallow grave. It was his fault she was here. When he had left her on that bench so many years ago she had hardened her heart against the last Uchiha, and while she had been perfectly fine with sending him to his end; Naruto had wanted to save him.

So she chased after her childhood crush next to the man she considered her brother and had watched them fight resisting the urge to simply catch him off guard and send a poison surge of chakra through him. She should have when she had the chance. How was she supposed to know that he and Orochimaru had been counting on them finding them? Sasuke had left her on a bench for god's sake; had made it very clear that he had no feelings for her . . . until he needed her.

The fight between he and Naruto had been the distraction Orochimaru had used to grab her; to knock her out with a drug she had never encountered before and hold her in a dark dank prison. She had spent days there with no contact with another person; food being delivered only when she was asleep. It would be days later that Sasuke would come and stroke her cheek, getting too close to her mouth she had bit him. He had slapped her and stormed out.

Orochimaru would come the next day; she preferred Sasuke's touch to his. In an effort to break her, gain information, force her into being their medic she became pregnant. After that she had been well taken care of; she had given birth to a son months later, Orochimaru's son. Despite his father he was perfect; and favored Sakura, with the exception of his black hair and the gold flecks in his eyes. He was also perfect leverage for Orochimaru. He had made it perfectly clear that while Daichi was his son he had no problem sacrificing the boy for what he wanted. He had made it clear that as long he followed what he told her that no harm would come to their son. She had agreed on the condition that Daichi was kept out of his world, that he was kept away from the killers he employed and that he was allowed to have semi-normal childhood. With an agreement reached Orochimaru had made his first demand; that she marry him, he had wanted a proper heir.

Daichi was four now and as far he knew she and Orochimaru were perfectly in love. He was kept away from the dangerous parts of the hideout, language was tamed around him, he had a guard with him and he never saw any of his father's experiments. He was also kept far away from Sasuke, that one had been Orochimaru's decree after the Uchiha had tried to shove a kunai into her son. Orochimaru had imprisoned him; Sakura would have liked to kill him. Either way Daichi lived a fairly normal childhood, but eventually he would discover the truth; when he started his shinobi training and developed the characteristic eye for detail, as he was taught justsu and many skills (something else Sakura would watch closely). She would tell him then; when he came to her when he was older and demanded the truth, she would tell him, and then they would escape and go to some small village where they would never be found and he could get married and she could watch her grandchildren and die peacefully in her sleep.

Metal scratching against metal brought her out of her day dream as she was faced with ten armed Kiri shinobi. She hadn't been just picking up toys the past four years she had trained, she was one of her husband's agents and she had to retrieve a scroll he wanted, and she'd kill the men protecting in it the process. All so she could protect Daichi, so they could escape. So they could be happy.

* * *

Do you think Orochimaru would kill him? So for tomorrow I was thinking Fuu Yamanaka, Juugo, Kyuubi or Baki? WHat do y'all think?


	62. Kurama

Prompt: Lunch with a Demon

Pairing: KuramaXSakura

"I do not understand how you can eat this." Sakura ignored the comment and stuck another bite in her mouth. "Is there really no game in these parts? Must we eat leaves like mere rabbits?"

Sakura swallowed "We're in a small town on the outskirts of Kumo; a town where they don't eat meat, so yes we must really like rabbits." She took another bite and watched as he sniffed the food. She cursed Naruto and concussion for the umpteenth time. On their way back from an ambassador mission to Kumo Naruto had tripped and hit his head many times on branches as he fell from a tree. In an effort to allow them to keep moving he had allowed Kuruma to come to the front and heal and brain Sakura wasn't sure he had. On top of that he had decided to take a nap and let Kurama take the reins for a bit; thus her situation of trying to cram a salad down a fox's throat. "If you're not hungry then don't eat it."

Red eyes focused on her; they were really lucky no one had started screaming about demons yet "Quite the contrary, I am famished."

"Then eat your food."

He shook his head, his arms crossing his chest "This is not food. I need protein."

Putting her fork down Sakura turned and rummaged through her bag. Kurma watched her intently leaning a bit over the table to watch her produce a small ball shaped thing. She tossed it to him. "Eat that."

"What is it?"

Sakura picked up her fork again "A soldier pill, my early version; it had all the protein you'll need." She watched as Kurama popped the pill in his mouth chewed and then went green. He had enough social knowledge to run to the bathroom. Sakura smiled before taking another bite of her salad. Now he'd either sit down and eat his food or come back and glare at her for the rest of the meal. Either way she'd never have lunch with a demon again.


	63. Baki

Prompt: Dirty, sweaty love  
Pairing:BakiXSakura

Baki laughed as his son pulled him through the streets of Suna; as hard and as quickly as he possibly could. Reaching the gate he was pulled into a throng of people awaiting the diplomats from Konoha. As his son pushed his way through the people Baki did his best not to trip as they came to the front. "I don't see anything, they're running late."

Baki grinned and reached down to ruffle his hair, "You're as impatient as your mother."

His son grinned back up at him "I look like you but I take after mama. Everyone says that, even lord Kazekage."

Baki nodded "It'll serve you well in the future."

Suddenly his son was on his tip toes "There, look there!"

Glancing up Baki saw what his son was pointing at a dust cloud on the horizon had risen and sure enough figures were starting to make themselves known. "Naruto oji-chan is coming, so is Hinata Oba-chan, and Tsunade baa-san."

Baki sighed at that, there'd be more than just that. There was no doubt in his mind that Temari's in-laws would be coming as well as the rest of his wife's old team. Why she always had to be the one to escort them he'd never know. She had been a citizen of Suna for well over nine years now. Still there'd be no peace and quiet until they were gone.

As the shapes came closer he could just begin to make out his wife's form and her pink hair. That was enough for his son. The boy was running forward before anyone could stop him, as laughs were shared all around. He watched as the boy tackled his mother, arms wide open as she tumbled backwards. Still he stayed in place and waited.

It didn't take long for them to reach him, only a matter of minutes; his son talking Sakura's ear off as they came. Her ears still open she looked up and smiled at him, gave a wink and then her attention went back to their boy. As his son's sentence trailed off he pulled his dirty, sweaty, travel weary wife in to his arms and kissed her; cause that's just the kind of love they had.


	64. Fu Yamanaka

Prompt: Resistance  
Pairing: Fu YamankaXSakura

Sakura stared at the door; she had to see his face as he came in. She had to see if there was anything redeeming about him, anything to make her stay. He was cheating on her, she wasn't blind. It was the norm under Danzo's regime; and just like the other Kunoichi she had been stripped of her rank and paired with one of his root operatives in hopes that they would, in his words, _breed_ him a new stronger generation. She had been paired up with Fu Yamanaka.

The man didn't give a damn about her as long as he accomplished his _mission_. He treated her just like a little housewife playing up to the expectations of the civilians. They grocery shopped together, and went on dates, and did small outings together. She suspected that he thought she had truly fallen in love with him. She hadn't, but she had played along for some of the younger girl's sakes. Giving them as much time as she could; but now her time was up, she was pregnant and there was no way in hell Danzo would touch her child.

As the door opened Sakura looked up and stared into his eyes, he smiled at her. She kept her face blank and he frowned, a moment later he was on the ground out cold a senbon laced with a poison that would lock his chakra for a month sticking out of his neck. Grabbing her go bag she vanished through the window. It was time to meet up with the resistance.


	65. Orochimaru Continued

Prompt: Objects  
Pairing: Orochimaru XSakura

She was well aware of his eyes following her as she went around the room gathering her clothes to get dressed. It made her feel like his prey, in some ways she was. "The doctor says there's a very good chance of you conceiving this time." She didn't even pause as she pulled on the skirt; she was a medic, she knew the probability and she hated it. Pulling on her blouse his hand began to caress her throat. She repressed the urge to haul back and hit him. Legally she was married to him; it was what had made her a traitor. "Do you have nothing to say Sa-Ku-Ra? The boys may get the wrong idea, of mommy leaving daddy's room; they'll think we had a fight. His fingers began undoing the buttons on the blouse she had just done before unzipping her skirt and letting it pool around her feet, a moment later he was guiding her arms into yukata. She accepted her fate and tied the obi before going to sit at her make up table. Minutes passed before he spoke again; this time there was no pretense of a husband's love "Say something Sakura."

"I'm your brood mare Orochimaru, what do I have to say?"

He hissed "You are my wife, who is fulfilling her duty and carrying on my line!"

She crushed the brush in her hands and stood "What do you call Daichi, Akira, Fusao, Hyosuke, and Isamu? My five boys what do you call them?"

He was in front of her in a second hand around her throat holding her against a wall "My legacy, my insurance that you will never leave, OUR SONS, OUR Family."

His grip loosened enough for her to talk and she growled at him, "You made sure I couldn't leave the day you sealed my chakra."

His grip tightened, cutting off her air, "You tried to leave. Daichi was six years old, and Akira was no more than two weeks. You told him everything; it was enough to make him hate me, enough to get him to flee with you." He released her and she slid to the ground gasping for breath.

When she was able she looked up at him "It doesn't matter. You caught us and that was my fault, I got scared. You told me you were going to start Daichi's training and I freaked out. I told him the truth and we ran and you caught us, and you erased his memories of that day. You dragged me home by my hair; you sealed my chakra and my tongue to keep me from talking about what you are."

"I'm not willing to let you turn my children against me."

"You don't want them to know the truth. You don't want to be called the monster that you are. The way Daichi did as he watched you back hand me."

He kissed her and she just sat there. When he was done she looked him in the eyes "I'm not your wife, I'm your brood mare. I also know that I have no chance of escaping, and if it weren't for our children I would have killed myself years ago and you know that. That's why you keep getting me pregnant, so I'll for the children, to make sure that they stay safe, that they have a semi-normal childhood; so that you can keep up the illusion, but I know the truth even if I can't speak it. You can't keep me caged forever."

A moment later she heard a crack and then a sting on her cheek, a second later his hand was caressing it "I can and I will. I like this little world I've built, and I intend to keep it forever. Eventually I will find a true way to defeat morality and when I do we will all live together. Forever." She watched him walk to the bed and settle in "Come to bed Sakura." Doing as ordered Sakura vowed to herself she wouldn't let it happen' that she'd get her children out of here, away from him. Climbing into bed next to him she laid down on her side and allowed him to lie pressed up against her, an arm draped over her waist. Until then she'd submit to protect them, because they were objects to him and anyone would throw out an object if it did something wrong. Or in their case kill.


	66. Sasori AGAIN

Prompt: Closed door  
Pairing: SasoriXSakura

Sasori woke up to a scratching on his bedroom door, and pulled his pillow over his head and prayed that it would stop. It didn't. Trudging out of bed for the fifth time that night he let the orange tabby cat in. She immediately hopped onto the bed, and he followed suit lying back down. A moment later a tail tickled his nose and paws pressed into his side as she climbed over him. He ignored it.

Then it happened again as the cat returned to the previous side. A moment later a paw was batting his face. This cat was as annoying as its owner. He managed to ignore it until sharp little points were included. Opening his eyes he glared at the orange tabby for a moment and she mewed, presenting her butt to him.

He would have killed it, if this wasn't so important to Sakura. After ten minutes of scratching he was wide awake and the cat was fast asleep. His eye twitched as he tried to settle back into his bed. It was right as he was starting to doze that he felt the bed move. A moment later something lightly hit the floor. Then came the meowing, fir a good five minutes, but he ignored it. That is until the damn cat started playing with the blinds. Giving up he got out of bed and let the cat out of the room. Not for the first time that night he cursed the teacher that had ingrained in him to always close the door while you sleep; more reaction time that way.

The next time he woke up it was because someone was shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes he stared at his girlfriend. She was smiling at him but in that moment he couldn't bring himself to care, "Is it gone?"

Sakura laughed "Yes Ino took the cat home, and we can head back to Suna as soon as you'd like."

Turning over so that he lay face down in the pillow he sighed before blindly grabbing his girlfriend and pulling her down beside him. Turning his head enough to talk clearly he looked her and the eye and made his intentions clear, "We are never getting a cat."

Sakura curled into him smiling "Understood."

"We'll sleep for twelve hours than head back."

"She keep you up all night?"

He nodded sleepily "I hate cats."

"That's okay." She smiled as she began to drift off beside him.

"Sakura,"

"Hmm."

"Make sure the door is closed."

"We're fine Sasori, we're in Konoha."

"My point exactly."

* * *

The preceeding event in this story DID happen in real life. This cat is the Naruto version of my cat Mavis. We are in the middle of a war; a wake her up during the day to pet her, she wakes me up at night to pet her. I'm going to have to surrender eventually. Review!


	67. Hayate AGAIN!

Prompt: parenthood  
Pairing: HayateXSakura

Hayate stared at the thing in Sakura's arms and asked her to repeat what she had just said. "You keep bugging me about babies, if you can take care of him for six months we can start trying." Hayate's eyes never left the puppy in her arms."

"I'm really more of a cat person."

Sakura huffed "Cat's start taking cats of themselves a lot sooner and don't want the attention a dog wants."

"One more question."

"What is it?"

"Did Kakashi give him to you?"

"Yep."

He nodded "Don't wait up."

"Where are you going?"

"To kill your former sensei."

Hayate didn't find Kakashi that night, he did however find out one of the first joys of fatherhood; late nights. The puppy, now named Gus, was freshly separated from his mother, and that first night he yipped and wined and Hayate and Sakura were forced to let him sleep in the bed in-between them. Their bed would soon become his bed.

The next joy of fatherhood he experienced was potty training. It took him and Sakura two weeks, but they were able to teach Gus to bark or scratch the door when he wanted to go out. This was also when Sakura realized that her plan had backfired and she was now invested in raising their puppy.

The third joy of parenthood was teething. For two months they dealt with chewed on shoes, clothes, and books. They quickly learned to keep things out of reach from Gus.

Their next task was teaching him commands. Every Saturday one or both could be found in the park teaching Gus various commands. More than once they all ended up in the stream that flowed nearby.

Soon it was as though Gus had always been a part of their small little family. He would sleep at the end of their bed, Hayate would walk him to the hospital to pick up Sakura, and most Saturdays would be spent at the park. When either of them was away on a mission he'd sleep next to the one that was left, and greet the one who was returning without fail. Gus was a good dog.

It would be years later when Hayate returned home from a mission that he realized just how good of a dog Gus was. He walked in the door and there was Gus with his and Sakura's three boys. Gus was lying near the basinet of their ten month old son Sora, while his three year old Hideki and Six year old Ren used him as a pillow. Sakura was lying on the couch her hand resting on Gus' head. Gus lifted his head to stare at him and wagged his tail in welcome before settling his head back down on his paws. Hayate smiled and carefully moved to squat in front of the dog. Reaching out he scratched behind the dog's ears. "Good boy."

* * *

I felt like Hayate today. So I am finally fleshing out the Madara chapter in this story and the prologue is up, its called My Life Spins On. The first real chapter will be up tomorrow.


	68. Izuna

Prompt: Light of Day  
Pairing: IzunaXSakura

Izuna watched as Sakura bounced their baby boy on her hip; smiling and cooing at him. He smiled as he closed the screen door behind him and stepped into the garden. TO think he had found her only a year ago. She had been bruised and hurt and had no memory of what happened. Against his brother's wishes he had taken her in, cared for her himself, and had married her.

Approaching from behind he rested his hands on her shoulders, she turned and smiled at him. "How is our son today?"

She smiled at him "Isamu is fine." She stressed his name.

At his name the boy reached out his hand and Izuna reached his own hand out to meet him and watched as Isamu's hand curled around his index finger "A strong grip. I wonder where he gets it from?"

He watched as Sakura smiled and giggled "His father I am sure."

"Izuna!" Out of the corner of his eye he watched as her head swiveled towards the voice, towards Madara. Her arms tightened on Isamu.

He patted her head lovingly "It's only Madara." Sakura nodded "I'll be back soon."

Sakura watched Izuna go inside before putting more distance between her and the house. Glancing down at Isamu she kissed the top of his head. She had played her part well, they had no idea where or when she was from, they had no idea that she had each one of her memories; they had no idea that she wasn't helpless. She would change the future and make sure that the things that happened in her time would never see the light of day.

* * *

There goes Izuna. Anyways the prologue and first chapter of My life Spins on is up. This is the fleshed out version of the Madara chapter. Expect an update to Whisper in the Wind up by Sunday.


	69. Izuna Continued

Prompt: Bright Future  
Pairing: IzunaXSakura

Sakura watched the house with a calculating eye; he was taking too long. Lying Isamu down on the blanket she had brought out Sakura moved towards the house. Not hearing anything Sakura moved inside, not making any noise she moved down the hallway and stopped outside Isamu's office door. Still not hearing anything she examined the door. Allowing the tiniest amount of her chakra to seep through she encountered a seal. It was a tough one, but luckily for her it was a standard one in Anbu.

Giving it a few minutes she finally started the hand seals to release it. That is until she felt the release. Straightening quickly she withdrew her chakra and raised her hand as if she had been getting ready to knock. The door flew open and she came eye to eye to Madara. He pushed her to the side and she allowed herself to stumble and be stabled. Looking up she stared into Izuna's eyes.

Withdrawing from his gaze she watched as Madara disappeared and then reappeared. "Someone was here; shinobi."

Sakura fell into the meek state she had become accustomed to "I didn't see anyone."

"What were you doing here?" his tone was harsh.

She bit her tongue and forced herself to shrink into Izuna's embrace. "I came to see if you were going to stay for lunch. I was getting ready to start cooking."

Madara scoffed and Izuna cleared his throat and gave a small warning "Brother."

"I am going to search the grounds. The last thing we need is a Senju around."

Izuna consented "Of course."

A moment later Madara was gone and Izuna had tightened his grip "You've regained your memories."

She stiffened and turned to face him "What?"

He lowered his voice "Ever since I've met you, when you've had a fitful night sleep you would release a spike of chakra. I was right by the door, it was your chakra; it was focus and contained." Sakura met his eyes and put on a poker face "I'm right aren't I?" Sakura pulled away and he frowned.

"No, I never lost them."

His eyes widened fractionally "Are you Senju?"

She shook her head "No."

"Are you a spy?" She shook her head "Then who are you?"

"Wait until your brother is gone, then I'll tell you everything."

He hesitated before nodding she smiled "I need to go get Isamu."

He smiled before pulling her back and kissing her, releasing her he whispered in her ear "I trust you." Then he kissed her forehead "Let's go get Isamu."

They retrieved Isamu and waited for Madara to come back and tell them that he had found nothing and leave. After that she had laid Isamu down for the night and began cooking and telling her story.

She told him about the village, how his brother had taken his eyes, and then her childhood, her training, the people she loved and finally the war; how so many had been killed and how Kakashi had sacrificed himself to send her back to change everything. She talked well into the morning and when she was done Isamu went into his office. She saw him fleetingly the next few days and he never said anything to her when they did see each other.

Four days after their talk Izuna left the house and didn't return until well after night. When he did return he was bloody and bruised. Sakura started healing him immediately and he stared at her as she did, not saying a word until she was done. "He tried to take my eyes tonight." She stayed quiet, "When he was here earlier in the week he didn't seem right, not as open, not like he usually does. He kept squinting and would look somewhere else when I was talking. He sent a courier late last night."

Sakura nodded "I heard."

"He reported that Madara had taken a turn for the worst that something had happened. He drew me close and I just knew. I reacted, I killed him." Sakura's eyes widened "You were right, but I think we need to revaluate . . . everything.; including making the future alliance with the Senju." Sakura's eyes widened and opened her mouth to speak and he kissed her "I love you Sakura. We'll work out the detail tomorrow, that's when they plan on formally announcing me as clan head."

Sakura smiled and nodded "I love you too." And with that she embraced him. It was going to be a rocky road, but she would make sure the future would be bright; with Izuna and Isamu.

* * *

I decided to continue this, I enjoyed the pairing more than I thought I would. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


	70. Nagato Continued

Prompt: It's nice to be listened to  
Pairing: NagatoXSakura

Staring out the window of her office Sakura let out another yawn, the fifth one in that hour alone. "Have you finally reached your breaking point?"

Swiveling in her chair to stare at him she raised an eyebrow "You're not supposed to be out of bed without someone helping you; you're still not completely stable on your feet, Nagato."

"My apologies, I've simply missed walking."

Setting down her pen Sakura smiled "Take a seat." She pointed to the couch on the other side of the room. He did as instructed and she moved to kneel in front of him. Her hands went to his legs and he smiled as familiar chakra began to enter his body "The surgeries went well, and on top of that you're doing your physical therapy perfectly. You'll be fully functional in another month I imagine."

"You sound surprised."

She grinned "Most people think my doctor's orders are simply doctor's suggestions. It's nice to be listened to."

He chuckled "It a shame it'll all go to waste."

"And just what do you mean by that."

Nagato stared at her, even kneeling on the floor with her hands on her hips she managed to look threatening "I imagine they'll want to execute me for what I did to the village."

Sakura's mouth formed an O shape "No one's told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Kakashi's been appointed Hokage since Shishou is still in a coma."

"I know that much."

"A fourth Shinobi War has also been declared by the masked man." Nagato nodded "Kakashi's willing to grant you a full pardon as long as you help us defeat him."

Sakura watched as his face went blank and waited for him to speak "You'll be fighting?"

She nodded "I need to help my friends."

He let out a breath "Then I'll fight . . . if only to protect you. After all someone needs to be around to listen to you."

* * *

I don't now if y'all realize this but, we only have ten days left. So let me know who you want to see most! Also check out My Life Spins On if you haven't its going to be the fleshed out version of the Madara chapter!


	71. Deidara AGAIN

Prompt: Me Day  
Pairing: DeidaraXSakura

Sakura relaxed into the hot springs and let out a sigh as her muscles loosened. "Sakura!" and there went the relaxing. Sinking down to her nose in the water Sakura did her best to control her blush and ignore the shouts; they didn't cease. After a bit longer she gave up and left the water the other women giggling as she went. Slipping into a yukata and slippers and made her way outside the inn and around to the back.

There he was, black cloak with red clouds, still yelling at the top of his lungs. "Deidara."

The shouts stopped a moment later as he turned to her with a grin "You weren't there when I got back. Kisame told me you were here!"

She cursed the shark man, he'd pay when she got back "Deidara, I am fine. I am simply having a me day."

Deidara's grin never left "Wouldn't you rather spend it with me?"

"No."

Deidara scowled "Well why not?"

"Because you guys drive me insane; trotting in and out of my clinic hurt and bleeding, I've had to replace the tile twice, because of the blood. I just need one day to myself! Please."

Deidara crossed his arms and nodded "Fine."

Sakura nodded and smiled "Good, go into town get something to eat, look around; we can head back to base together later, but right now I have a pedicure appointment." With that she kissed his cheek and headed back into the spa.

* * *

9 days left. Here's another Deidara.


	72. Gai

Prompt: Love makes me strong  
Pairing: GaiXSakura

Sakura sat on a bench and watched as Gai completed his three hundred ninety fourth lap; apparently this one was in honor of their love as well. "I really don't get what you see in him, you could do better."

Sakura didn't even turn towards the voice; she knew she wouldn't see anyone, that it was all in her head; that didn't stop her from talking back though . . . quietly. "He loves me."

"He has nothing for you."

"He healed me; he undid the damage you inflicted."

"I saved you from a life on the run, a life you would have hated me for, and how do you repay me? You kill me."

Sakura still didn't look "It was you or Naruto, I chose Naruto."

There was a snort "Why? He didn't stay."

"He came back."

She could imagine him rolling his eyes "That still doesn't explain how you lowered your expectations to Gai."

She still refused to look "I had to kill you Sasuke, to save Naruto. I held you in my arms while the tanto I stuck in your back bled you out. I held your body for hours; numb and almost as dead as you. No one would come near me; not Kakashi, not Tsunade, not Ino, not Lee . . . not even Naruto. The only one who would was Gai. He gently stilled my hands, keeping me from caressing your face and pulled me away . . . and after that he held me while I cried. He was there constantly over the next few months; always by my side. Eventually it evolved."

There was another scoff "You're weak."

Sakura smiled and finally turned to the seat on the bench next to her, like always she found nothing there "Love doesn't make me weak, it makes me strong." With that Sakura faced forward and smiled as Gai ran past her waving again.

* * *

Apparently

* * *

I was feeling sadistic today, I have no idea why. Juugo is tomorrow or Suigetsu I'm on the fence. Whisper in the wind chapter 9 has also been added check it out. That's the Minato Sakura one!


	73. Juugo

Prompt: Underneath the underneath  
Pairing: JuugoXSakura

**PLEASE READ THE A.N. AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE IT IT IMPORTANT**

Juugo felt the pain deep within his bones as the fog cleared and he came back to the surface. Staring straight ahead he locked eyes with a pink haired girl, and then looked around. Half the forest was decimated; trees were knocked down and there were craters everywhere and the girl stood at the center of it all.

He didn't even try to move as she approached him; he was ready to die, had been for a while. He smiled as her hand struck at his neck and closed his eyes waiting. The hit never came, only a tap to the side of his head. Reopening his eyes he stared up at her she spoke before he could "I've disrupted your nervous system it should stay that way for about an hour, I imagine Sasuke will find you by then."

"It'd be better if you just killed me."

The girl smiled "Perhaps, but something tells me that you need to live."

He frowned "What's telling you that?"

She laughed "I'm just looking underneath the underneath." His face became puzzled and she laughed again "Ask Sasuke, he'll know what it means." And with that she was gone.

Juugo stayed where he was long after what the girl had done to him had worn off. He stayed there until Sasuke came; Karin and Suigetsu behind him.

Sasuke didn't even need to ask what happened he just seemed to know "I see you met Sakura."

Juugo watched Karin stiffen behind Sasuke and start to sputter "Is that her name? It fits."

Sasuke nodded "She let you live . . . she's as weak as ever."

Juugo shook his head "She could have killed me, but she didn't she went on about looking underneath the underneath." He watched Sasuke closely for a reaction. It was so quick he would have missed if he hadn't been watching, but a small smile came and went as fast as a bolt of lightning.

"Can you walk?"

Juugo nodded and stood, and with that they were off, an arguing Suigetsu and Karin closely behind them.

* * *

So I really wanted to adress something; I've been getting a lot of requests to continue a lot of these one shots and I do actually plan on doing so, but I don't want to have them all running at the same time. So I figured I go ahead and give the chapter numbers of the ones I plan to continue and after those are out if you have a favorite chapter that you PM me with the request so that I can think about it and maybe do it. As of right now the chapters I plan to expand on are as follows; chapter 40, chapter 48, chapter 33, chapter 50, chapter 61/65, chapters 68/69. I am currently up in the air about Nagato and his chapters. I might also do a danzo takes over universe at some point. The final selection will be put in with the author's note at the end of chapter 80.


	74. Suigetsu

Prompt: WHAT?!  
Pairing: SuigetsuXSakura

Suigetsu smiled as he entered the home; the kids would be outside playing for a bit longer and Sakura was making stew which meant they'd have just enough time to get reacquainted. Walking down the hall he turned into the kitchen and smiled. She was cutting up vegetables to put in the soup. "I'm home!" She didn't even so much as look at him. "Sakura did you hear me?" He walked closer to her and reached out to wrap his arms around her when suddenly Sakura brought the knife down in a quick, sharp arc.

He was back in the door way before the knife hit the cutting board "Sa-Sa- Sakura?" She slowly turned towards him knife in hand "What's the matter?" He grinned, more than a bit nervous.

She set the knife down and he let out a breath; he sucked that breath back in when she crossed her arms across her chest and scowled at him "You want to know what's wrong?"

Suigetsu nodded "It'd be nice, that way I can plan my last words accordingly."

Sakura didn't smile "Do you remember when I gave birth to Aito, our fifth child, our fifth boy, our fourth attempt at a girl?" Suigetsu nodded "Do you remember when I told you I was done? That five boys were more than enough, and that I did not need a girl?" Suigetsu nodded "Good, good, we're still on the same page. Do you remember when I made you that appointment to make sure we were done?"

Suigetsu hesitantly nodded, avoiding her gaze. He remembered it very well; he had made it as far as the waiting room before fleeing. Sakura had been on birth control he hadn't seen the point. "What about it?"

"You never got it." It was a statement, not a question. She must have looked at his file, damn.

"You're on birth control! I didn't see the . . . point."

She had started shaking her head before he was done "I stopped taking my birth control a month after I thought you had the procedure done?"

"WHAT?! Why would you do that?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to need it anymore."

"Well it's no big deal, you go back on the pill, it's not like you're pregnant."

"I am pregnant you idiot."

"What?"

She came closer to him and poked him in the chest "Furthermore you're sleeping on the couch until I say otherwise, you're also going to be helping out with house work a lot more, and I am going to walk you to your new appointment and make sure you go through with it, even if I have to do it myself; and so help me if I hear so much as one complaint from you, you'll be sleeping outside." With that she removed her apron and put it in his hand "The recipe is on the counter, I'm going to take a nap."

Suigetsu didn't breathe until he heard the bedroom door close. It was going to be a long nine months. He hoped it was a boy.

* * *

So we have 6 days left. I'm thinking Fugakku or Shikaku for tomorrow. My Life Spins On, the fleshed out version of the MadaraXSakura chapter has been updated. Also the fleshed out version of chapter 48, the Sakura summoning chapter us up, that's a ShikamaruXSakura story. Hoping to update Whisper in the Wind tomorrow. Also make sure you PM me with any of the chapters you'd like to see fleshed out, the list of what I'm planning to do so far is in the previous chapter, in the AN at the bottom.


	75. Shikaku

Prompt: Fling  
Pairing: ShikakuXSakura

Shikkaku watched her get dressed from the bed; trying to sneak out before he woke up. Why he didn't know; who knew how many times they had "gone home" together and they both kept coming back. Perhaps it was because they had both lost the people they loved; he Yoshino and she the Uchiha. Or maybe it was because they were now alone. Shikamaru had married Temari and gone to live in Suna, and Naruto was Hokage and married now. Maybe they were both just looking for company? "You don't have to go just yet."

She didn't even pause as she buttoned her shirt "Yes I do. I have to be at the hospital in an hour and I still have to shower."

"You're making this more troublesome than it has to be." She looked over her shoulder and smiled, she was urging him on. "If you would just leave some of your clothes here, you could sleep in for once."

She shook her head "Save that for your next wife." He raised an eyebrow in question and she smiled "The entire village is buzzing about it, how the Nara clan wants you to remarry and have another heir, since Shikamaru not only turned it down but went as far as to flee to Suna because of it."

"I'm too old to be a dad again."

Sakura laughed "You're forty-two, you'll be fine."

He slid out of bed and walked up behind her, she was getting scared, like a cornered animal. He wrapped his arms around her "Sakura." He felt her tense "This isn't just a fling."

She didn't pull away "I'm sorry Shikaku, I can't give you anything more."

"You could, you're just scared."

She went completely stiff and then she was gone in a flurry of petals. Shikaku sighed; it was time to come up with a plan, and he'd get her soon enough. He glanced at the picture of Yoshino and smiled, she would approve, and he needed a bossy woman in his life.


	76. Ebisu

Prompt: Get some sleep

Pairing: EbisuXSakura

"Honestly Sakura you push yourself too hard; forty eight straight hours and NO BREAKS!"

Sakura smiled as she brought her wine glass to her lips and took a sip "I took a few breaks, I just didn't sleep."

Ebisu turned to face her; e was still in his uniform, only with an apron on top of it. "Exactly and what if that had affected your work?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue "Okay, I'll admit that was ridiculous, but still you're pushing yourself too hard."

Sakura smiled and stood, walking over to him she slipped her arms around him and squeezed. "I'm fine, I promise."

He turned and kissed her cheek and she kissed his lips, they were just beginning to deepen it when the door flew open.

"Ebisu-sensei, Sakura nee-chan!"

Ebisu quickly pulled back and Sakura smiled as his three students came in "Sensei now's not the time for making out we've got a mission!" Moegi and Udon were already pulling on his arms as Konohamaru spoke "Sorry about this nee-chan, Hokage's orders."

Sakura smiled "It's okay, just make sure he gets a nap in, we don't want any mistakes now do we?"

* * *

Four days left, who do y'all want to see? Speak now or never see it done!


	77. Fugaku

Prompt: No way in hell  
Pairing: FugakuXSakura

Sakura stared at the village elders and did her best to rein in her temper; because if she opened her mouth things were going to get uglier than they already were. Taking a deep breath she gave her best "melt right now" glare as she spoke to the man in front of her "No way in hell."

Danzo stared back at her, his one eye seemingly trying to pierce her all the way through, "You have no say in this matter."

"Like hell I don't."

"You are a Kunoichi, a simple pawn in my game as Hokage, and you will do as I say."

"He's twenty years my senior."

"It does not matter; both of his children have abandoned this village, your village to fight in that rebel group while their clan has decided to stay faithful. He needs and heir and the Sharingan bloodline will benefit from your chakra control."

"I refuse."

Danzo didn't blink "I'll be sure to tell your students that." Sakura froze. She had become a sensei a year before Danzo had staged the revolt. She had been nineteen, the war had just ended and Tsunade had been in a coma when he had killed her. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi and the rest of the rookie thirteen had fled; she and Choji had stayed behind to try and get their students and a few others out. They had failed and been confined to the village ever since; and she had been under constant observation. "You should feel honored he chose you specifically."

Sakura straightened at that. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, had died from a disease that had weakened her heart when they were still in the academy. From what Sasuke had told her Fugaku had refused to remarry no matter the pressure the clan elders had put on him. So the question was; why now? "I don't give a damn."

"Like I said, you don't have a choice." He turned to the guards "Hold her in a cell till the Uchiha clan has arranged everything."

Sakura prepared for a fight, widening her stance when suddenly she couldn't move. Looking to the corner of the room she saw a Nara, one of the few who had stayed. The next moment everything went black.

* * *

My laptop is about to die and I don't have the charger :( So I'm leaving this as a cliff hanger. 3 days left who do you want to see here, and which stories do you want to see continued as oneshots?


	78. Hidan

Prompt: Donor  
Pairing: HidanXSakura

Huyu stared at his sensei and frowned, they were moving much too slowly for his taste "Shikamaru-sensei, why are stopping now?"

His sensei cracked open one his eyes and stared at the boy "Patience is a virtue, plus we aren't due back to the village for another day."

"Mom's gonna be mad if we don't get back soon, she wanted to have a family dinner." Shikamaru still didn't open his eyes "Aunt Temari is gonna be pissed if you don't get back soon, you know how she gets when she's pregnant."

His surrogate uncle's eyes flashed open and he sat up "Watch your mouth, you know better than to talk like that."

Huyu frowned "Dad curses, you curse why can't I? I'm a shinobi too."

"Cause mom doesn't like it."

Huyu turned around and came face to face with his sister "She won't know if you don't tell her."

Shikamaru smiled "Giving her power over you hunh? Way to go Akane." His sister giggled.

Huyu rolled his eyes. They weren't really siblings but they were family. Akane's mother had died in child birth and according to his mother his father had been a one night stand; that had been an awkward conversation. His mother and Akane's father had started dating when they had been two; when their kids were less than four months apart they had pretty much said "Why not?" Thus their family of four had been born. Now his mother was pregnant again; and he was more than anxious to not be the youngest anymore. He also couldn't wait to have a little brother to pull pranks on Akane with.

Getting ready to give a retort he was suddenly pulled to the side by Shikamaru as a three speared scythe landed two inches to the left of where he had been standing. Landing on his feet next to Akane he looked up to see two men standing a few meters away. His eyes then went to Shikamaru; his usually calm sensei was in a fighting position, a kunai already in hand. He didn't even turn towards them to talk to them. "Akane, Huyu run."

Akane took a step forward, but Huyu grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She didn't resist. "But sensei what about Ryou? What about you?"

Laughter drew their attention "If Ryou was that little boy by the creek then he's dead."

Huyu stopped at that and a moment later he heard a sob from Akane's direction. "This is no time for crying, you two need to get out of here."

Something in his uncle's words spurred him and he was pulling Akane with him. They were running through the woods, he kept pulling Akane behind him; ignoring the explosions, but they couldn't run fast enough. Once again the red scythe came hurling towards them. As fast as he could he pushed Akane and gave her one order "Get back to the village!"

He turned to face the scythe and all of a sudden it was coming back at him; he jerked to the side, but he wasn't fast enough, it skimmed his cheek drawing just the tiniest bit of blood. Drawing a kunai he prepared himself for a fight and prayed that Akane was able to get away.

Hands shaking he began scanning his surroundings. A moment later an arm came around his neck and a voice sounded in his ear "Who is your mother?"

"Why the hell would I tell you, you no good bast . . ."

"Huyu!"

He tried to turn his head but the arm stopped him. "Mom!"

"Sakura." His mother's name came from his captor's mouth and suddenly his neck was freed and his shoulders were captured instead, turning him towards his mother, his attacker continued holding him in place. His mother's face was blank, she was wearing the typical mask of a shinobi on a mission; no emotions, but was she doing here. She was three months pregnant and had been taken off the mission roster. She was supposed to be working in the hospital.

"You were pregnant."

His mother's face remained blank "It can happen when you use rape as a form of torture."

The man growled "Information gathering."

His mother shook her head "It was rape Hidan."

He ignored her "He's my son! I am his father!"

That's when his mother's blank face ended "No. He is not your son. You are not his father. His father is the man who raised him, the man who helped nurse him when he was sick, who watched him when I wasn't there. You are not his father; you were simply the sperm donor. Now let him go."

Hidan shook his head "No. He's my son, and now he stays with me; where he'll learn the ways of Jashin."

"Yeah, that's not happening." Huyu turned his head to see his dad standing there, Akane behind him. A moment later several other shinobi dropped from the trees; among him were his uncle Naruto, aunt Hinata, uncle Sai, and a few other shinobi.

"Asuma." His mother's voice came out in almost a relieved sigh as Genma dropped down in front of her.

"You!"

His dad lit a cigarette "Time to finish what we started twelve years ago. Akatsuki disbanded years ago and its time you die." The man's grip tightened on his shoulders.

"Like hell, I'm leaving with my son, and none of you BASTAR. . ."

"HIDAN!" His mother's voice sounded through the clearing "Let him go. Please. You owe me Hidan and I'm cashing in. Give me my son."

The man's grip relaxed on his shoulders and then he was gone and his mother and father were by him a moment later. Clinging to his mother he heard the rustling of trees as the others chased after him. A moment later his sister's arms wrapped around him and then his father's scent engulfed him as he wrapped his arms around the rest of them. Relaxing in the arms of his family he only had two questions "Uncle Shika?"

His dad answered "Kakashi, Ino and Choji and a few others are fighting the other guy with him. They'll take him out soon enough."

"Ryou?"

Akane's voice came next "The med corps found him, they say he's touch and go, but mom's confidant that she can help him."

Huyu nodded and then looked at his dad "I love you."

Asuma smiled "Love you too kid." And with that everything went black.

* * *

I really hate Hidan, I could barely read his chapters, but I had a birthday wish to fulfill with this and this is the best I can do. Even when its Hidan its Asuma. Two day's left, please tell me which chapters you'd like to see expanded. The final chapter is already planned so you get one more free chapter; tell me who you want.


	79. Shisui Again!

Prompt: Baby  
Pairing: ShisuiXSakura

Sakura stood on the back of the porch glaring at the two figures sitting on a log by the stream. The creaking of the screen door alerted her to a new presence, arms encircled her waist and a chin came down on her shoulder "Trying to burn a hole through the poor girl's head isn't going to work you know?"

Sakura frowned "I can hope."

Her husband whined "Sakura I'm hungry."

She didn't even turn to look at him "Go make a sandwich."

"But Sakura!"

She finally turned to stare him down "Shisui Uchiha, my baby is out by the stream sitting on a log with a girl, a girl I tell you, by the same stream you proposed to me by."

"He's thirteen Sakura, I highly doubt he's going to get on one knee right now. Or at least he won't if he's truly my son." Sakura rolled her eyes "Plus you didn't freak out like this when the other boys started dating."

"They weren't my baby!"

"What about Momoe?"

Sakura chuckled "That's your over protective department."

Shisui laughed "She's only seven I've got time."

Sakura turned and kissed his cheek "She told me she had a crush the other day."

Shisui went white "What."

Sakura smiled "Don't worry it's an academy crush, we all had them."

Shisui pulled away "That's what scares me; you followed Sasuke around for years!"

Sakura laughed as her husband began to panic "I was a kid Shisui." She hugged him "Plus I chose you."

He went even paler if that was a possibility "That also scares me." He pulled away "I'm going to go pick her up from school."

"It doesn't end for three more hours."

Shisui was already halfway out the door "Gives me time to figure out who the punk is!" and then he was gone. Sakura gave her son and his new girl one last look before trotting inside to make dinner.

Her three older sons, Yuki, Ryou, and Natsuo were in the kitchen; all three back from separate missions. They each turned food in hand to smile at her and greet her. She smiled and kissed each of their cheeks, and as they each took turns explaining their separate missions Sakura took great joy in knowing that none of them would be able to keep a girl with their eating habits.

* * *

So tomorrow is the last day. At the end of tomorrow's prompt there will be the stories I'm going to flesh out as well as some other fun things!


	80. Naruto Day 80

Prompt: Goodbye  
Pairing: NarutoXSakura

**Please read the Author's Note for some very important announcements **

Sakura hated goodbyes; they usually signified the end, and she had seen too many ends. This one however would end on a good note. Looking around her first apartment all Sakura saw was emptiness; everything had already been packed away and moved to the new place. Her eyes went to the bookshelf . . . well almost. All that was left were her photo albums and scrapbooks. There were maybe nine in total so far, and so many more to come. The first of those would be for her wedding. She smiled, the pictures would be ready Wednesday, and she'd need to make herself a reminder before she forgot.

Moving to the shelf she looked at the titles for each one starting with the ones her mother had made for her; her first year of life and her academy days. Then came the ones she had made; her gennin album, her chunin album, her festival album, girl's night out album, an album filled with pictures with Tsunade and her times at the hospital, and finally her team album. So far that one was her favorite; it was filled with pictures of her team and the Konoha twelve. She smiled and cracked open the book, there on the first page was the first team seven photo. Her eyes studied Sasuke's face; there was no love left for the Uchiha just a memory. Then her eyes drifted to Naruto, if only she had known then she would marry the knuckle head. Not going any farther she put the album on top and taped the box up.

The door creaked open as she finished cutting the tape and Naruto stepped into the room. She smiled at him and he smiled back "You finished Sakura-chan?"

She nodded "Yep, this is the last box."

"Awesome! Kakashi and Sai just finished dropping off the last box."

Sakura's hands went to her hips "I sent y'all off with those boxes two hours ago, what have y'all been doing."

Naruto's eyes went to the side "We may have gotten a little something to eat."

"Is that so?" He nodded "Well then I guess those plans I had for eating lunch together will be just me."

"But Sakura-chan."y wou

"Nope, I'm eating by myself. Now pick up the box and let's go."

He nodded and picked up the box. Shooing her grumbling husband out the door ahead of her, Sakura gave the apartment one last look, and with a smile she said "Goodbye."

* * *

80 days ago I was sitting at a desk working for my dad and we were dead. In my boredom I remembered people doing one shots a day for a certain amount of days and threw my hands in the air and said "Why not? At least it'll be something to do." I still have no idea why I picked the number 80. And so I started writing, determined not to miss a day no matter how bad it was. I never imagined the story would become as popular as it has.

Because of this story I met some really great readers who I hope will keep reading. Here at the end of this story I am announcing the stories that have either already stemmed from 80 day challenge or that are soon to come.

Chapters 8 & 70 – Pein/ Nagato

Chapter 19 – Genma

Chapter 33 –Haku

Chapter 40- Itachi

Chapter 54- Neji

Chapters 61 & 65 –Orochimaru

Chapter 68 & 69- Izuna

Chapter 41 - Hashirama

Chapter 75 - Shikaku

Other stories seperate from 80 day challenge are a Danzo takes over AU and Hayate, Ibiki, and Gaara one shots. Chapter 48- Shikamaru is being fleshed out and is called summoning Sakura, Chapter 11- Madara is also being fleshed out now and is called My Life Spins On. Chapter 32- Hiashi has already been fleshed out and is COMPLETE it is called Marriage of Convience.** If you are interested in any of these stories and wish to know when they are out, please add me to your author alert list.**

With that I am going to say thank you to all of you who have stuck with me all 80 days, who reviewed and read and made this challenge what it was; FUN! Thank you so much and I'll see you in my other stories.

Goodbye

**-UNCPanda**


End file.
